


Captain's Pet

by NameBrandSnacks (FloralFinisher)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Crude Humor, F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/NameBrandSnacks
Summary: He was your team captain, and your secret crush. However, admitting your true feelings wouldn't be easy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resposted from my Ghosts of the Vanguard profile.
> 
> I only own Snowy.

You didn’t actually call yourself a ‘captain’s pet’, mainly because you knew Snowy was. However, there was something you disliked about the woman. However, she didn’t have Chris wrapped around her pinky finger.  
  
The two were good friends as it was, and you knew Snowy admired him as much as Piers did.  
  
However, Snowy had a tactical advantage – she’d known Chris since his personal vendetta while leaving Raccoon City before the incident, as well as the mansion incident.  
  
“You’re going to get yourself killed, [Name].”  
  
You heard Snowy grumble behind you, your rifle was held close as you turned around to glare at the woman. Noticing the wolf-shaped mask that the woman wore.  
  
You studied the red markings on the front; her mask was the reason behind the codename. You wondered what her real name was.  
  
“[Name], you stay behind with me. Snowy, you take point.” Chris commanded, you nodded as you watched the female BSAA operative make her way past you.  
  
Piers had gone missing during an ambush; Chris was determined to find the young soldier. You knew Snowy had a few feelings for Nivans, and you tended to tease the woman about it.  
  
Putting your fingers up to the ear-piece you wore, you spoke into the small device.  
  
“Hey Snowy, I bet you could sniff him out if we gave you one of his things.” you teased.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,[Name]...” the woman growled back over the radio, prompting you to chuckle softly. And soon you realized that you were alone with Chris for the first time, seeing that Snowy was nowhere in sight.  
  
You’d strike up a conversation with him sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

You proceeded to follow the man in front of you, Chris was determined as ever to make sure his second in command was alright. Which left you to tend to team moral; Snowy would regroup with you and Chris as soon as she found Piers.  
  
Noticing something off in the distance, you bit your lip before speaking.  
  
“Captain?” you asked.  
  
Chris slowed to a halt as he kept his gun raised.  
  
“Yeah?” he answered while glancing back to see if you and the rest of the team were still behind him. Redfield wasn’t going to risk losing his entire team again to that damn woman.  
  
You were about to speak when you heard low, hoarse shouting. Spotting the masked enemies command called J’avo. You hated those damn things, as their bodies could react to physical trauma by mutating to the limb into a weapon.  
  
Stuff of nightmares, man.  
  
You knew yourself well, you weren’t going to scream and run away. You were well on your way to punching one straight in the face if it got too close for comfort.  
  
Waiting for your captain’s call, you hunkered down behind the nearest object for cover.  
  
These infected still use man-made weapons, but getting killed by a mutated limb was much worse than being shot to death.  
  
Chris hadn’t been able to find any cover, firing off a few rounds into the group of J’avo before hunkering down behind the same cover you were using.  
  
He was good at what he did, and you couldn’t help to feel out of place.  
  
Fighting back a blush, you wondered where Piers and Snowy were.   
  
Hoping to god that they had found one another; the team could use all the help they could get.


	3. Chapter 3

_Europe, 2013_

  
  
You had found yourself sitting in a dusty bar, talking with one of the patrons. You were only about a month into your service with the BSAA – back in the mission in Edonia; you were only a rookie, like Finn.  
  
According to Piers, he had located Chris Redfield here in this bar; the reason why you were here along with Piers and Snowy.   
  
Oh Snowy, you wanted to know what the woman’s real name was. But she wasn’t spilling the beans yet.  
  
The man sitting across from you wasn’t just any ordinary patron, but a fellow BSAA soldier like you. Everyone in the bar was in disguise; except the bar tender.  
  
You weren’t much for bars, sitting there tapping your fingers on the table as you attempted to have a quiet conversation with a burly BSAA operative.  
  
“Fil ‘er up,” you heard Redfield speak to the female bartender.  
  
There was silence, but you did hear the woman tell Chris that he’d had enough alcohol already. Apparently Chris has said something to tick the woman off, glancing at him just in time to see the woman splash the drink into his face before telling him to get the hell out.  
  
Chris was up and moving, brushing by your table as you shied away from the man. Yet the BSAA wasn’t going to let Redfield leave that easily.  
  
You still remembered Chris as the legendary soldier that treated his team like a family, but after the incident and Finn’s death; he had gone down a bad path.  
  
Seeing that he remembered the BSAA, he would surely remember you of all people. On Piers’ cue, you got up along with the other BSAA operatives, standing behind Piers who was seated.   
  
Snowy had appeared next to you, arms crossed, you noticed that she wasn’t wearing a mask like always.  
  
To your astonishment, she looked a bit younger than you.  
  
“We’re taking you back, captain. One way or another.” Piers spoke to Redfield.  
  
Chris leans back in his chair a bit, seeing that he had to go whether he wanted to or not. Yet he agreed, and you couldn’t help but to smile softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_China, 2013 { Present Day }_

  
  
You promptly ducked down as a bullet splintered the wood of the large crate you used as cover. Not realizing you were “off in space” thinking about the past.  
  
There was soon a clanking noise as a grenade rolled past the cover on Chris’ side. “Are you shitting me?!” you yelled as both you and Chris were forced to leap over the cover to avoid the explosion.  
  
Chris had fired on the last of the enemies, clearing out the current spot they were in.  
  
“Keep moving, and stay alert.” Chris spoke firmly.  
  
Moving to the next area, you had spotted something move on one of the upper buildings. Going ahead to check it out.  
  
Finding yourself in a dark alley, you switched on the light that was built into your radio’s earpiece. With your rifle raised, you began to investigate the dark hall.  
  
Alpha Team had been dispatched to the area to rescue UN workers in one of the farther buildings, in the process; Piers was separated from the group. You just hoped you could find him before Snowy did.  
  
Peeking into one of the rooms, you turned fully to shine the light inside; leaving your back turned. Something moved behind you, causing you to twist around quickly, raising your rifle.  
  
However, it was swiftly knocked from your hands as you proceeded to fight with the shadow-cloaked figure. Chris had heard your weapon knocked to the ground, the sound of boots hit the ground could be heard. They were not coming in your direction, though.  
  
“Captain!” you heard someone shout, realizing it was Piers. Before you could react, a leg connected with your stomach. A pretty powerful kick as well.  
  
Before you could regain your footing, a pistol was shoved in your face and held there. You moved your head slightly up, letting the light skim across the person.  
  
It was Snowy, gun raised, and her mask was hanging down across her neck.  
  
“Nearly killed ya there, [Name].” she spoke in a sickly sweet manor. You frowned lightly as she made now move to lower her weapon.  
  
Snowy’s uniform was much like Piers’, but gray and black based. Where she lacked a scarf, she made up for it with the white wolf mask.  
  
“Did you find your boyfriend?” you asked, adding some snark to your question.  
  
Snowy rolled her eyes, “Yes, but we do have a mission to tend to. Those UN workers aren’t gonna save themselves.”  
  
With that, the woman lowered her weapon, waiting for you to pick your rifle up off the ground before regrouping with the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Something let you know that the team was almost to the place they needed to be at, mostly due to the larger number of J’avo the team had to fight against. “They just keep coming.” you heard Chris mutter to himself.  
  
Snowy had heard that same man, “That’s what he said.” she whispered in your ear. Causing you to frown sourly.  
  
“That’s not funny,” you hissed back at the female operative. Piers must have had sharp hearing; as he yanked Snowy by the arm.  
  
“Knock it off Snowy,” he muttered to her in a slightly annoyed tone. The woman only scoffed playfully as she looked over her rifle, you had to admit; the damn thing was huge – dragging in a lot of attention to her from the enemies.  
  
As far as you could tell, she carried several pistols on her person. A Lightening Hawk, and Wing Shooter – double pistols, hell yeah. Her precision rifle of choice was the DSR-1; complete with a silencer. The rifle was kept slung behind her back.  
  
You hadn’t even seen the woman use it yet, but according to her BSAA file; she was extremely dangerous, and an expert killer. It was a wonder how the woman could remain playful at times. Still, you had your own unique set of skills – hoping that you would be able to please your captain by giving it your all in every mission.  
  
Your rifle was the same as Chris’, you decided to go with the weapon that you trained with. By now, the team was traveling over the rooftops. Spotting a jump ahead of you, Chris was the first one to leap over to the other side. There was a slight drop, causing Redfield to grunt lightly as he landed on his feet.  
  
You watched the man with curiosity, “How was the landing, captain?” you asked, immediately biting your lip at the stupid question.  
  
Chris was backing up a bit to give room for the rest of the team to cross, “Hard, but it’s fine. Let’s keep moving.” he responded, looking rather relaxed about the dumb question you just asked.  
  
“Hey [Name]?” you heard Snowy ask.  
  
“Hmm?” you replied, turning a bit to glance at the woman. Snowy promptly raised her hand up by her face as if to keep the conversation between you and her. You could see the mischievous look in her eyes, and just knew a bad joke was to follow. But it was too late now.  
  
“That’s what he said.” the woman whispered rather awkwardly into your ear.  
  
Gritting your teeth lightly, you glared at the woman before backing away from the ledge. Getting a running start as you went to clear the gap. “Fuck off, Snowy!” you shouted as you sailed quickly over the gap, doing a tuck and roll as you landed on the other end.  
  
You ended up on your rear end anyway, Chris held out his hand to help you up. And amused smirk was visible on his face from your comment to Snowy. Slowly turning away to see Piers on the upper ledge, the operative was rubbing his temple in an irritated manor.  
  
Moving back, you saw Snowy getting ready to jump, the woman quickly leaps across the gap after you.  
  
“I’m coming!” she called out in a teasing manor to you. You didn’t even hear “look out below” from her before unleashing your next snark-filled comment.  
  
“That’s what Piers said last night!” you countered at Snowy. With that, your eyes widened, and you nearly dropped your rifle as you slapped both hands over your mouth. Your mouth seemed to move faster than your brain, Chris stifled a rather awkward chuckle, and Piers – the man had an absolutely humiliated look at on his face.  
  
“No, wait, that’s not what I wanted to say!” you squeaked, which was muffled by your hands clamped over your mouth. Basking in your own shame, you felt someone place their hand on your shoulder, it was Chris. The other soldiers had made their way over, you were sure they were trying to forget what had just occurred.  
  
Your face was red with embarrassment, but you had a feeling Piers’ face was even redder. Snowy had made her way next to your, grinning ear to ear. “Heh, I guess you’re not so bad after all.” she spoke as she lightly smacked you on the shoulder in a friendly manor.  
  
But right now wasn’t the time for cheesy moments, you gave the woman a look that said “we’ve got a job to do, let’s get to it”. Snowy nodded as the two of your broke down the metal door into the next area. Piers and Chris brought up the rear, and you made a mental note to never speak to Nivans again, unless he was speaking to you.  
  
Even now, you were grinning. Being allies with Snowy could prove to be some fun.   
  
“Hostiles in bound!” you heard Snowy call out.


	6. Chapter 6

“How far?” You asked Snowy as Chris, Piers, Snowy, and yourself hustled up, down, and around buildings to get to your designated destination.  
  
“I dunno, the radio’s been dark.” Snowy responded, soon ducking down as the team had run into another group of J’avo. “They just don’t quit, do they?” Snowy mumbled to you.  
  
“Yeah, it’s starting to piss me off,” you spoke.  
  
“You and me both, brother.”  
  
Your eyes widened, had Snowy just considered you as a brother? You shook the silly thought away, though maybe Snowy was finally grasping the whole idea that Alpha Team was one big family – like Chris put it back in Edonia.  
  
You fired a few shots at one of the J’avo’s legs, much to your surprise; the damn thing’s legs mutated into wings!  
  
“Oh great, wings..”  
  
Chris was the one who had said that, and you had mentally scolded yourself for causing the creature to mutate.  
  
“Sorry captain!” You called out to the man.  
  
“It’s not your fault; we gotta take every one of those damn things down!”  
  
You nodded, helping Snowy and Piers pick off the J’avo farther away. You heard shouting in Cantonese behind you, looking to see one of the J’avo with a mutated arm swinging the long appendage at Snowy. The woman was able to duck and roll out of the way. It soon went for Piers, bringing its arm up to drop it on Nivans’ head.  
  
Luckily he reacted in time, catching the appendage and holding onto it as he twisted the J’avo’s arm around its back. Piers soon ripped the arm right off before smashing it down on the creature’s head.  
  
“Hell yeah! Nice one, Piers!” You shouted to the soldier.  
  
“Clear!” One of the men shouted as Chris took out the last J’avo. They soon made it up onto a ledge, a large bamboo bar stretched from the roof they stood atop to the roof on the other side.  
  
“What’s with the bamboo?” You asked, hoping anyone would answer.  
  
“It’s what they use for scaffolding here,” Snowy spoke, her gaze moving to Chris and Piers as they were getting ready to slide across on the thick bamboo stalk.  
  
Snowy was watching them as she knelt at the end of the ledge. You spotted something moving into view on the roof across, much to your dismay; it was a J’avo carrying an RPG. “Oh shit…. RPG!” You called out to Chris and Piers.  
  
It was too late; the J’avo had fired the weapon at both men. Fearing the worse, you hurried to the edge of the roof, eyes scanning the area below.  
  
“Captain!!” You heard Piers shout.  
  
“I’m all right,” Chris answered, “guess the muscle-memory saved me there.”  
  
You spotted the man holding onto another strong bamboo stalk, he was going to have to shimmy his way to the other end. Piers had made it safely to one of the balconies. Of course, more J’avo flooded to the scene; machine pistols in hand.  
  
“Hey Piers,” Chris spoke, “I saved your ass, now it’s your turn to return the favor. [Name], Snowy, give me some cover fire!”  
  
You nodded at the request, though both Snowy and yourself were going to have to find another way down with the rest of the squad.  
  
“[Name], WATCH YOUR SIDES!” Snowy yelled at you. Her gun was raised, and you ducked out of the way as Snowy fired a few rounds into a flying J’avo that was hanging upside down.  
  
“What’s the plan, Snowy?!” You ask, doing your best to take down the airborne J’avo.  
  
“Keep moving, that’s what!” She shouted back. You hoped there was another way down to your captain and Piers.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going rather swimmingly, Chris had made it to safety, and Piers was doing his best to cover the captain with his large sniper rifle.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted more J’avo rushing up stairs to get a higher vantage point over the BSAA captain. The sound of wings flapping could be heard again – you were getting sick of those flying infected, some of your bullets couldn’t connect at times.  
  
You knew that while the captain was separated from the rest of the team, you, Snowy, and Piers could still cover him – but if he wasn’t in sight; things would get messy. Your assault rifle wouldn’t cut it for long range, you would have to wait until Chris got nearer to cover him better while Piers and Snowy switched to closer ranged weapons.  
  
You just hoped the man wouldn’t get sandwiched by J’avo with mutated arms. Doing your best to keep an eye on him while he scaled objects, and occasionally shot at an infected who was in his way.  
  
By now, the only thing left was to cover Chris as he carefully scaled a bamboo walkway across the roofs. Anything bad happens; and the man would fall to his death. More flying J’avo tailed after the man, with intent to kill.  
  
“Oh shit,” Snowy commented loudly. “They are right on his dick!”  
  
Piers heaved a grunt of disapproval, and you rolled your eyes – after all, Snowy had the most ‘colorful’ language you had ever heard.  
  
“You know Snowy, if you shot targets as much as you swore; you’d be a lot more useful.” Piers stated matter-of-factly. Snowy snorted lightly as she purposely tripped the man up while he was shooting, causing the shot to be off-center, hitting the wall of another building.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, that was my fault,” she stated mockingly.  
  
Piers was ready to say something, but you quickly butted in. “Come on you two, when we rescue the hostages, you guys can settle this quarrel back at HQ, in Piers’ room; with the door shut.” You commented mischievously.  
  
“Nah, I’ll pass,” Piers snapped lightly toward you.  
  
“A little help?!” You heard Chris shout toward the three of you.  
  
“Oh shit,” you sputtered. “Sorry captain!”  
  
With a grunt, you boosted yourself up onto the ledge near the elevated space that Piers and Snowy were standing on. The trio managed to keep the infected at bay, and Chris was close enough for you to fire at the flying infected. The man soon dropped down next to you from the upper structure.  
  
“Welcome back sir.” You greeted happily.  
  
"Thank you, [Name].” He replied, now they would be able to fight off this wave of J’avo before anything else happened. The four of you were going to have to regroup with the rest of Alpha in front of the entrance to the Ace of Spades building.  
  
You glanced at the woman on your team, spotting a flying J’avo getting ready to swoop down at her. “Snowy, watch out!” You yelled toward the woman, Piers had heard your shout too; quickly pushing himself into Snowy as they both slid to the ground, only just evading the attack.  
  
Snowy was lucky that she hadn’t hit her head on the way down, but landed good and hard on her shoulder. “Ah, shit! A little rough aren’t we?” She mused sorely. “At least take me out to dinner before you pull shit like that.” She spat lightly.  
  
“Christ, you’re going to get yourself killed Snow.” Piers muttered as he got to his feet, lending out his hand to help the female operative to her feet.  
  
You grinned lightly, “Take it easy you guys, I’m not ready to be an aunt just yet.” You pestered lightly.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough you three,” Chris snapped firmly. “Get your heads back in the game.”  
  
“Yes sir.” The three of you spoke up.  
  
Luckily enough, the four of you were nearing the Ace of Spades, unaware of what was going to happen; but prepared if it did. Nothing was going to be ‘just easy’ in the BSAA, many men had given their life before you, and you wanted to make sure their deaths weren’t in vein.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris, Piers, Snowy, and yourself were almost there. Having to clear a few more rooftops before things started to calm down, arriving at the building to regroup the rest of the team before proceeding inside. You glanced toward Snowy, who looked uneasy as Piers leaned against the edge of the roof, looking down at what was below.  
  
“Hey Snow, you all right?” You asked, making sure your weapon was ready in case something happened.  
  
“It’s a little too quiet,” she muttered, “keep your guard up, I don’t wanna get shot in the back.”  
  
Nodding, you took a few steps away from your friends. Chris kept to himself as they anticipated the rest of Alpha’s arrival.  
  
“Do you remember anything yet, Sir?” You questioned, sparing a glance at Redfield.  
  
“I’m still trying to wrap my head around what I’m seeing here, [Name].” He responded, turning to look at you with a hard expression. Though the expression wasn’t for you, but was for the mayhem going on.  
  
Nodding, you turned away from him to scan for any hostiles, “Very well Sir.” You said. Taking a few more steps, a sudden bright light was shone in your face, triggering a hiss of pain from you. You backed up as fast as you could, hearing the shouting of J’avo now.  
  
“Shit!” Snowy spat, “They’ve got a spotlight on us!”  
  
“Keep your head!” Chris called to Snowy while J’avo began to flock to the area that the three BSAA operatives were at.  
  
“How many of these assholes do we have to kill?!” Piers shouted angrily.  
  
‘Not enough.’ You thought, moving out of the way as the J’avo armed with firearms attempted to shoot at you. Keeping an eye on any J’avo who would try to flank you, as far as you knew; they were coming out of the woodwork! Dropping from rooftop, climbing up from below, you weren’t sure what was going to happen. But you weren’t ready to give up yet.  
  
Corse yelling broke you from your concentration as a J’avo rushed you from behind, putting you into a defensive grapple. “You get your hands off of me!!!” You snarled furiously, trying to wiggle loose. Snowy had heard you, rushing the infected as she drove her tactical knife into the man’s spine.  
  
“Shit, thanks Snow!” You commented, pulling out of the infected’s grasp.  
  
“Don’t mention it!” The woman called to you before stopping a J’avo with a high kick to the head. The three of you couldn’t stay in one place for long, as the hostiles would end up outnumbering the operatives very quickly.  
  
“Damnitt; don’t think we can hold out any longer. Where’s back up?!”  
  
Even Snowy was started to become swamped with infected hostiles, she managed to duck away from mutated arms every which way.  
  
“It’s on its way, just keep fighting!” Chris determinedly ordered. Piers had dazed an enemy before preforming a roundhouse kick, knocking the J’avo to the ground. Snowy moved in to step on its head before it could get back up.  
  
“Damnitt, move!” You spat at a J’avo, butting it in the head with your rifle before elbowing one that was behind you. The fleshy sound of an enemy raising its mutated arm to strike your head could be heard behind you. ‘Oh shit, let me move!’ You thought.  
  
“[Name]!” Chris yelled, and you heard a gunshot before the sound of something hissing sounded in your ears. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw as the headless J’avo collapse forward onto the ground.  
  
“Thanks Captain!” You complemented at Chris, “I owe you one!”  
  
However, chopper blades drowned out your words as you saw a BSAA helicopter flying above. Back up was finally arriving; another gunshot was heard, and the spotlight was taken out by a sharpshooter.  
  
“Hey guys, you miss us?” One of the soldiers spoke over the radio. They were soon clearing out the area before proceeding inside; you weren’t sure of what horrors awaited you in the Ace of Spades. You almost immediately followed your captain into the building along with the rest of the team.


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell is this place?” You asked once the rest of the team was inside the Ace of Spades tenement building.  
  
“Not sure, looks like an indoor market,” Snowy spoke, soon ducking behind a corner, “we’ve got company, weapons hot!”  
  
You nodded, stepping behind cover as shots peppered the wall you were standing behind. It was close quarters here, if you got close enough; you would have to use hand-to-hand combat. Though you weren’t exactly skilled at that tactic – Snowy was the one to bust out high kicks and punches, you would move in to step on their heads once they were down.  
  
Ducking in and out of cover, you helped Chris and the rest of the squad clear the room. You waited for the “all clear” from Keaton before following after a few of the members. Both Chris and Piers took the lead, with Snowy and Marco bringing up the rear.  
  
“How far now?” You ask Chris, he was quiet for a few minutes before responding.  
  
“Almost there,” he replied softly, and soon the rest of the squad was making their way down stairs. Rifle in-hand, you stepped quickly down the stairs, trying to keep pace with your captain. You silently hoped that you weren’t going to see anything else that was bad, but who knew what they were doing to those poor hostages.  
  
“Alright, we’re almost there, don’t let your guard down just yet,” you heard Snowy comment from a few places behind. You nodded, soon raising your gun as you entered the room – of course there were more J’avo there too.  
  
On instinct, you opened fire, causing the creature to reel when the bullets struck it. Snowy moved in to finish him off before moving on. “Watch your sides, they’re gonna flank you!” You heard the woman call out. Chris was off doing who knew what, but he was able to overpower them fairly easy. You saw that Piers and Snowy actually made a good team too.  
  
The sound of crawling legs caught your attention again, oh great, the cockroach J’avo were back. The sound of yelling could be heard in the next room, and Snowy was nowhere to be found now, along with Captain Redfield. Before you could even search, Snowy came sliding on her rump out of the room. “Shit, Snow, you alright?!” You called to her.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good – motherfucker tried to come down on my head with those huge tail-pinchers,” she stated, “I owe Piers for shoving me out of the way!”  
  
You nodded, “Heh, he’s getting good with those saves huh?” Snowy rolled her eyes, getting back to her feet as she pushed back into the chaos. You called to the others to follow once they finished up in the room, Chris had already taken the lead; following the GPS into the next room that was met with a closed door at the end of it.  
  
 _‘HQ to Alpha, the hostages should be just behind that door.’_  
  
“Copy,” Piers responded into the radio, and soon he and Redfield were leaning against the doorway, ready to break it down while you and Snowy stood ready.  
  
“Ready? Breach it!” Chris commanded as Piers kicked the door down, causing it to clatter loudly to the floor as Chris aimed his rifle at the infected hostiles. Yelling of another language filled the room before something came flying past you.  
  
“[Name]! Get after that bastard, he’s got an innocent!” You heard Chris shout your way. Snowy nearly had her head taken off again by another J’avo that leapt past them. There were a few hostages with them, so the team would have to concentrate their fire to not wound any civilians. Damn, this was going to be a bit of a challenge, and you didn’t know if you could handle it alone.


	10. Chapter 10

You panted hardly as you hurried after the sound of crawling along the walls inside the building. Chris and the rest of his team were hot on your heels, acting as back up, and offense. You had to help those hostages before anything else could go wrong.  
  
Once you entered one of the rooms, it seemed like you had cornered one of the J’avo – until two that were hidden on the ceiling tried to attack you. You quickly ducked out of the way before you had your head taken off.  
  
“Damn that was close!” You hissed before taking cover on the other end of the doorway. And yes, they were armed with guns like always. However, Chris and the others moved in to take down the J’avo blocking your path before proceeding through the room.  
  
“It’s escaping!” You heard Snowy shout, who then fired at one of the human-J’avo who attempted to flank the squad. You nodded before heading to cover; Piers had provided cover fire while you slipped in and out of cover.  
  
“This way!” You called to the others.  
  
“Alright, keep moving!” Chris commanded, heading your way, and you hoped that he would be able to help you take down the J’avo who had the hostage. “Piers and Snowy will clear out the room here, you and I will get to the hostage, okay?” Chris ordered once he was by your side. You nodded while aiming around the corner, though the stairwell was clear.  
  
“Y-yes sir, I won’t let you down!” You responded. Chris gave a small smile to recognize your response before taking the lead down the stairwell.  
  
You followed Chris to the next floor, spotting more BSAA soldiers holding their posts. “That thing is in here, isn’t it captain?” You asked.  
  
“Yeah, somewhere,” Chris spoke, “be ready for anything.”  
  
Nodding, you had your gun ready before ducking behind a wall. The J’avo wasn’t going to play easy, and you didn’t want to injure the hostage. “Sir,” you began, spotting something crawl to the side of the building, “I think I see it!”  
  
“Alright, concentrate your fire; we don’t want to hurt the hostage. I’ll see if I can help you corner it.” Chris spoke, moving forward. You nodded and quickly went to the other end of the room to go after the J’avo. Somehow you knew that your captain was putting you up to much bigger tasks at times. It was like he was beginning to trust you with the squad in case something happened to him – though Piers was second in command.  
  
You moved quickly and almost instantly, firing at the mutated J’avo. Two shots grazed its hide, yet it kept moving. Chris had moved around to corner it, and you soon heard the infected yell in pain before it was killed. Chris soon appeared around the corner, followed by a BSAA soldier carrying the rescued hostage.  
  
 _‘There’s one more on the first floor!’_ HQ explained over the radio. Chris nodded, motioning for the group to round up before they made their way downstairs. You soon came across the blocked steps, there was no way to get down that way.  
  
“Sir?” You spoke.  
  
“Yes [Name]?” He responded, turning to look at you.  
  
“I – uh, I think I saw an elevator around here. We could use it to get down to the first floor.”  
  
Chris nodded, along with Piers, “It may be our best bet Captain,” the young soldier responded.  
  
“Alright,” Snowy added, “let’s move, one last hostage, and then command is sending the birds in to clean up this mess..”  
  
“Okay, keep moving, and stay sharp. Snowy, [Name]; you two are with me, the others are going to stay behind and get the hostages to safety.” Chris ordered. You nodded before following Piers, Chris, and Snowy toward the elevator. Something seemed to be off, and you didn’t know what it might be.  
  
Once you, Snowy, and both men were in the elevator, Piers had pushed the button to head down to the first floor. You kept your gaze at the floor of the elevator, feeling the metal box begin to descend. “Hey, is there something wrong?” Snowy asked you. You shook your head side to side, causing Snowy to nod before she went back to checking her rifle.  
  
The elevator only descended halfway down before it suddenly stopped. “The hell was that?” Snowy asked, glancing around the metal box.  
  
“Don’t know, but we have to find a way down either way,” Chris spoke.  
  
Piers had spotted something on the ceiling, “You see that? If you give me a hand, and can check it out.” The young soldier spoke. Chris nodded as he helped Piers open the shaft door on the elevator, you watched Piers climb on top of the roof before he went to pull Captain Redfield up, then Snowy. Slinging your rifle around your back, you jumped up to grab Piers’ hand to pull yourself up.  
  
“Watch out!!” Snowy shouted, and soon the elevator cable’s broke, but you had managed to jump to the metal walkway within the elevator shaft.  
  
“[Name]! Are you okay?!” Chris called to you.  
  
“I’m alright!” You responded, pulling yourself back up. You then realized a J’avo had broken the cables, only before Snowy shot him on the upper walkway. Well, this was about to get a lot more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Gun in hand; you pressed your back against the wall next to Captain Redfield. Snowy ended up on the opposite side of the elevator shaft. From what you could tell, the woman was making sure she had enough ammo to fight through whatever lay behind the closed doors of the building’s floor.  
  
“Sir, what are we going to do?” you asked, waiting for Chris’ answer.  
  
“The only think we can do, kiddo: _fight_.” Snowy said, getting to her feet. You watched Snowy slide her wolf mask down over her face. That feeling came back to you about Snowy; and you could tell the woman was going to kill anything that moved.  
  
“I hate to say it…. But she’s right..” Piers says, checking his machine pistol.  
  
“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do; Piers and I will pull open the doors, I need [Name] and Snowy to provide cover fire. Can you do that?” Chris instructed.  
  
“Will do, sir.” Snowy responded.  
  
“Yes, Captain!” you replied.  
  
Both you and Snowy readied your weapons while Chris and Piers pulled the doors open. The four of you were greeted with gunfire from a heavy machine gun. You ducked back behind the cover of the doorway while Snowy fired a few rounds to draw them away.  
  
“Guess we’ve overstayed our welcome,” Chris half-joked.  
  
“There are a lot of them; we gotta take out those heavy machine guns!” Snowy exclaimed.  
  
“[Name], see if you can throw a grenade in there to spread them out!” Chris commanded.  
  
You nodded, pulling out one of your grenades from off of your tactical belt. Snowy ducked back behind cover so you could toss the grenade. Tossing the grenade, Chris had yanked you back behind cover by your vest; a few bullets whizzed by your face before you repositioned yourself.  
  
“Thank you, Captain,” you spoke.  
  
An explosion followed, along with the sound of yelling and bodies burning up after they were killed. It was clear, for now, you had a feeling another wave of J’avo were headed Alpha Team’s way. Chris and Piers had moved ahead from out of the elevator shaft; it was sink or swim now, there wasn’t very much cover, and the team would have to split up to find cover.  
  
“Watch your sides, don’t let them get around you!” Piers called to you, Chris, and Snowy.  
  
“It’s kinda hard not to when there’s five of them all targeting you!” Snowy shouted back.  
  
“Just keep your head and we’ll get through this and regroup with the others!” Chris commanded.  
  
You nodded, picking your targets, and making sure that you didn’t cause one of the hostiles to mutate. Some could just crawl across the ceiling right away; flushing you out of your cover. The firefight lasted for about five minutes more and it was time to move on after the room was cleared. Piers still had the location of the last hostage on his GPS.  
  
Once the four entered the room, you could hear shouting, and the sound of someone crying. Staying quiet, you glanced over the railing, seeing two hostiles and two female UN workers on the lower floor. They hadn’t seen you and the others yet; so you had the element of surprise.  
  
“Piers and I will go first, cover us if there’s another hostile trying to flank.” Chris quietly spoke before he and Piers positioned themselves on the floor above the hostiles.  
  
You nodded, waiting for their count as Piers and Chris dropped down. There was the sound of gunshots, and one of the women screaming in fright. “Both hostels are down, the hostages are unhurt!” You heard Chris comment.  
  
Both you and Snowy dropped down, helping the hostages get to safety. One of the doors of a closet swung open, revealing J’avo with a machine pistol. You shot it down before it could even open fire.  
  
“Nice shooting, [Name].” Chris complemented.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
Snowy helped the hostages outside to safety, the rest of the team waited outside, getting to hostages to the medics to make sure they were alright.  
  
 _‘HQ to Alpha, move out of there, we’ve sent a bird to clean up this mess.’_  
  
The radio crackled, “Alright, you heard them, let’s move!” Chris spoke.  
  
Snowy was out first, until the building rumbled, internally collapsing on itself from the fire somewhere inside. The walls rumbled, and part of the ceiling collapsed, blocking the door. Snowy managed to pull Piers across before the rubble blocked the doorway.  
  
“Are you guys alright?” Your radio crackled.  
  
“Yeah, we’re fine.” Chris responded. “We’ll have to find another way out; we can’t be here when those birds get here.”  
  
 _‘HQ to Alpha, there’s another way out. But you need to hurry; they’re going to bomb the building.’_  
  
“I don’t wanna die here,” you mumbled.  
  
“Then let’s move.” Chris spoke.  
  
You nodded, helping Chris get to the upper level. There the ground was unstable and collapsing as you and your Captain found another way to escape. A small rocket had destroyed one of the walls; and allowed for a safe place of escape. “Over there!” Chris shouted.  
  
You and Chris weaved through the room, dodging away from J’avo that tried to slow you down. Chris was a few paces ahead, and almost instantly the ground gave way from your feet.  
  
“Ah shit!” You spat, clinging onto the stable slab of concrete while your body dangled. “Captain!” You called to Redfield.  
  
“Hold on [Name]!” Chris shouted back, rushing over to pull you up.  
  
You followed him to the end of the hall where the hole was.  
  
“JUMP.” He shouted.  
  
You leapt through the hole, doing a tuck-and-roll before getting back to your feet. Following Redfield behind a cargo box as the building exploded, jets flew by a few seconds after. Regrouping with Piers and Snowy, the four of you and the rest of Alpha team looked over the carnage. Seeing the green cocoons of people that felt familiar.  
  
Chris dropped to his knees, holding his head in agony. “Sir!” You called, a bit of worry in your voice.  
  
“You think he remembers now?” You heard Snowy mutter to Nivans.  
  
Your mind went back to that mission in Edonia, the whole reason your Captain was suffering from amnesia. They had lost a few good men, all to that _woman_ ; you wanted to tear her apart.  
  
“Just leave him be,” Snowy spoke, going to talk to HQ over the radio. Piers and yourself hung by Captain Redfield, keeping your distance away from the man.


	12. Edonia (Part 1)

_[Edonia, 2012]_

  
  
It was cold, and the air smelled of blood, mud, steel, and smoke – and yet, this was your first mission for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance or, BSAA for short. It was something you worked your whole life to do. Training was a living hell, but you sought to protect the world with your fellow BSAA comrades.  
  
One of your own team members had been killed by the hostiles, as your small team had arrived before your commanding officer and his second in command. As gruesome as it was; it was warfare, you had to see death more than once while you served.  
  
“He was running recon, alone,” someone spoke, causing you to turn to see who had spoken.  
  
It was the second in command of Alpha Team; Piers Nivans, he was young, but you knew he had a lot more experience than yourself.  
  
Captain Redfield called the team to gather around to hear what he had to say.  
  
“Listen up. In the BSAA, our job is to rid the world of bioterrorism, and the only way to do that is by sticking together.”  
  
“Nobody’s expendable.” Piers added.  
  
“Exactly. Now each and every one of you may be ready to die for our cause, but it’s my job to make sure we all get through this alive.”  
  
You listened intently to Redfield; he was surely the man you could look up to in the field. You were still thinking about the dead soldier, though the young man next to you seemed to be showing it a bit more than yourself.  
  
“Suck it up, Finn.” Piers said to the soldier next to you.  
  
“Sorry, sir.” He responded.  
  
“No one gets left behind. Not on my watch. Understood?” Chris announces.  
  
“Yes, sir!” The soldiers acknowledged.  
  
“Finn, give us the update.” Nivans continued.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Pulling out a handheld device, Finn pressed a button at the end, projecting the information on the floor of the partially destroyed building.  
  
“The guerrillas are using a new species of B.O.W. Command is calling them “J’avo”. They are extremely intelligent, incredibly strong, and have the ability to mutate in response to physical trauma.”  
  
With that, the team turned their attention back to Captain Redfield.  
  
“All right, you know the drill. We split into three teams. Move out!”  
  
You nodded, making your way to the Humvee, hopping in the second one. You had heard the others talking, seeing Chris, Piers, and Finn.  
  
“You’re the rookie, huh?”   
  
Chris asked the soldier. You could hear them, listening in on their conversation.  
  
“Yes, sir. Finn Macauley, sir.” He responded, rather nervously.  
  
“I know you’re nervous, Finn, but the team’s got your back. Okay?” Chris reassured the rookie.  
  
Finn nodded, “Yes, sir. I’ll give this everything I’ve got!” He stated confidently.  
  
Chris walked off, making his way toward the Humvee that you were in. Climbing inside, he perched himself at the part of the vehicle where the gunner could pop out of the roof from a shaft. You could see Finn say something to Piers, causing the soldier to shake his head in a disappointed manor.  
  
 _‘Captain, this is Snowy!'_  
  
You heard your radio crackle.  
  
“Snowy, are you alright?” Redfield responded, pressing his finger into the earpiece.  
  
 _“I’m fine, sir, but we’re pinned down over here. I’m doing the best I can to hold them back with the other team, hurry if you can. Snowy out!”_  
  
 _‘Snowy?’_ you thought to yourself, _‘Who could that be?’_  
  
“E-excuse me sir? May I ask who Snowy is?” you asked the man in front of you.  
  
Captain Redfield leaned a bit, but you could tell you had his attention.  
  
“One of our best soldiers, almost as good as Piers – don’t tell her I said that. She’s got some trouble minding orders, but she’s able to hold her own. You can never tell what she’s thinking with that wolf mask always over her face.” He explained.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t like to get on her bad side sir.” you spoke.  
  
The minute the others were ready, the convoy moved to help the other team that was pinned down. You could hear Piers talking to Redfield about picking up their fellow Alpha Team member, Snowy up along the way.  
  
You stayed alert, keeping an eye out the windows for any J’avo that tried to ambush.  
  
“Look out, RPG!” One of the soldiers shouted. However, it was too late; and the lead vehicle with Piers inside had flipped over from the RPG blast.  
  
“Piers!” Chris shouted.  
  
“I’m alright, Captain!” The younger man shouted.  
  
“Alright, everyone out of the vehicles, move to cover and take out the hostiles!” Chris commanded.  
  
You hopped out of the vehicle, hearing the gunshots in the area. Those things were around, and they weren’t shy about getting face-to-face with their targets. It was a mess, but they had to take out the attacking J’avo and move to take out the AA guns farther in the city.  
  
Keeping calm, you picked out your targets, making sure you followed your team, and covered anyone in case they needed it.   
  
“Watch out for that mounted gun!” One of the soldiers warned, “If you can, try to take it out!”  
  
 _“You heard ‘em, open season on that gunner!”_ A female voice announced.  
  
You thought about the armored truck that Finn was inside, ducking behind it when it had stopped for cover against the heavy fire of the mounted gun. The team couldn’t move until the gunner was taken out, and you didn’t have a clear shot. Someone made their way past you, and you realized that it was a J’avo. ‘Ah shit,’ you thought, hoping it didn’t see you. Unfortunately enough; it did.  
  
The hostile was armed with a large knife, so you had an advantage over him with your assault rifle. Before the J’avo could take a step toward you; its head was blown clean off.  
  
“Keep your eyes peeled, rookie. I won’t be there the next time.” The same female voice spoke again; you turned to see a woman in a white wolf mask, her hair done back in a braid. She had on the same winter attire as yourself, but in a darker color.  
  
“Thank you, Snowy – I-I mean, ma’am!” You spoke, hurrying over towards the masked woman.  
  
“Whatever, just follow me, Redfield and Nivans helped clear a path. I need you to help me cover them across that walkway, can you do that?” Snowy asked.  
  
“Yes, you got it!” You said, following the woman into the building. There Captain Redfield and Piers cleared out the room, you and Snowy followed them across the walkway.  
  
The two men got ready to kick the door open, until once of the buildings began to fall apart. Something big was coming; you readied your weapon as something emerged into the area. The creature looked like a giant troll.  
  
“What the hell is that?” you mumbled.  
  
“What? They come in extra-large now??” Piers said bewilderedly.  
  
“I’m gonna need a bigger gun…” Snowy muttered.  
  
“Me too,” you agreed.  
  
Piers and Chris shot at the creature, but the bullets didn’t seem to faze it; until the giant B.O.W. was right on top of them.   
  
“Get clear, move, move!” Snowy shouted as all three of you jumped out of harm’s way. You wondered where the armored truck was, until Finn’s voice came on the radio – telling you the truck wouldn’t start. You would be stuck fighting a giant B.O.W., and you didn’t know if Finn and the armored vehicle would come through for you in the slightest.  
  
Help did come about fifteen minutes later, the vehicle opened fire on the beast, only stumbling it into a building before it escaped. You had to take a detour, and you knew you’d be fighting your way to get to the next area.  
  
Fighting through waves of J’avo ended up a draw when the armored vehicle ran over an anti-tank mine. The rest of the way would be on foot through an area in the lower levels. Upon jumping down, you spotted a tipped over train car.  
  
“I can clear a path for us if you just give me some time!” Finn stated, making his way over to the train car to plant a few explosives.  
  
“Alright, everyone settle in and keep the hostiles at bay!” Chris commanded.  
  
You nodded, taking cover on the lower levels while Snowy and Piers took the higher levels to pick targets from above. You had noticed that Captain Redfield was using the same cover with you.  
  
“Are you alright, rookie?” He asked.  
  
“Yes sir, I’m okay. My name’s [Full Name], but you can call me by my first name.” you replied.  
  
Chris nodded, taking down an advancing J’avo.  
  
“Do you think this’ll work?” you asked.  
  
“We’ll have to try; we just can’t lose sight of the mission. Remember that.” Chris explained.  
  
You sighed, though you understood.  
  
Up top, Snowy was having a field day taking down targets. “That one’s mine,” she muttered, looking through her scope after she took her shot.  
  
“Hey Piers, do you think the new girl likes Chris?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, everyone likes Captain Redfield.”  
  
“No, I mean she _‘likes’_ him,” Snowy insisted. “And I know I’m not wrong.”  
  
Piers scowled at the woman’s statement, but he knew her personality well enough. “Snowy, I know you’re not wrong, but you are an asshole,” he retorted.  
  
“That I am, but I’m not the type of asshole to go passing that information along.” Snowy said with a bit of cockiness in her voice.  
  
“Fair enough, but we gotta move; Finn’s going to blow the charges.” Piers spoke, moving from his post to regroup with the others. Snowy followed along, in time meeting up with the rest of the team – though she was sliding under the train car before it dropped back down, blocking the path for the rest of the J’avo.  
  
The woman came out unscathed, and you and the rest of the team were moving on to the next area. Danger awaited, and you’d find yourself engaged in another firefight with an even bigger obstacle.


	13. Edonia (Part 2)

The team had to get across the bridge, however, HQ had radioed the team; telling them that there was a wounded soldier on the bridge from one of their teams. Alpha Team would have to rescue him before proceeding.  
  
Snowy was the first to spot the tank the insurgents were using.  
  
“Tank on the bridge, the whole thing is blocked off!” Piers cautioned.  
  
“All snipers form on my mark!” One of the soldiers shouted.  
  
You were no sniper that was for sure. Piers and Snowy had made their way over the other soldier to cover Finn, Captain Redfield, and yourself.  
  
“[Name], I need you to help clear a path to the wounded,” Chris commanded.  
  
“Yes sir!” you responded, following Chris across the bridge to the wounded soldier.  
  
The ground seemed level enough; until you were halfway across. The ground seemed to collapse on itself, and the debris on the bridge began to slide down into the water.  
  
“Captain, over here!” Finn called.  
  
Chris climbed his way back up to Finn, who pulled the older man to safety. When you were within reach, Finn helped you up also.  
  
“Thanks!” you said to Finn.  
  
“Don’t mention it.” He responded, heading over to the wounded soldier.  
  
“We can’t go anywhere, that tank’s pinning us down!” you called to your Captain, taking cover behind one of the sandbag covers. You hoped Piers could find a way to take out the tank.  
  
“Piers, see if you can shoot the fuel truck!” Chris spoke over his radio.  
  
You fired on some of the J’avo, though there was a sniper firing from one of the upper levels. One of your shots took out the legs of one of the hostiles, yet the creature only mutated that limb to its advantage. You could see armored exoskeleton-material on the J’avo’s legs.  
  
Chris moved in to take out of the J’avo behind a mounted gun, and the tank moved forward.  
  
_“I’m taking the shot!”_ you heard Piers mention over the radio.  
  
The fuel truck exploded, taking out the tank. “Nice shooting!” you heard Redfield say.  
  
“Finn, we gotta move!” you called to the rookie, reloading your weapon before catching up to Captain Redfield.  
  
“You guys go ahead, I’ll take care of this guy and we’ll meet you at the top!” Finn replied.  
  
You nodded, following Redfield to the upper levels. Piers and Snowy would regroup with you and Chris at the top level of the bridge. Everything looked clear, until there was another explosion, and a rail gun was rolling its way toward Alpha Team.  
  
“Finn, I need you here!” Piers spoke into his radio.  
  
_“He can’t walk, but I’ll be there as soon as I can!”_  
  
“I don’t care if you have to carry him, just get your butts up here right now!”  
  
“Alright, we hold this spot until Finn gets here, understood?” Chris commanded.  
  
“Yes sir!” the soldiers responded.  
  
“Dammit, those bastards are coming from the skies too, I hope you have a plan for that rail gun,” Snowy barked at Piers.  
  
“Once we get Finn here I’ll tell him,” he responded.  
  
You were having a tough time with the J’avo, they all seemed to mutate on purpose, and you had J’avo with arms that had mutated into shields, and even mutated arms that could drag you from a distance. One of the J’avo you had nicknamed ‘legs’ had tried to attack you, its legs managed to slam into you; sending you tumbling awkwardly toward the end of the bridge.  
  
Your arms were dangling, and the B.O.W. was coming to finish you off. “Shit!” You yelped, hoping it wouldn’t end with you falling to your death and drowning. However, it didn’t happen, the J’avo was sent falling over the edge.  
  
“[Name], we gotta move,” Captain Redfield spoke, helping you to your feet. You grabbed your gun before following him to cover.  
  
“Sir?” Finn asked.  
  
“Just wait for my mark,” Piers responded.  
  
The rail gun came even closer, until Piers gave the word.  
  
“Blow the charges, NOW!” Piers told Finn.  
  
The rails in front of the gun exploded, causing the hunk of steel to fall through the hole, straight down into the water. The team gathered their things before moving on to the next zone.

* * *

_“Sherry Birkin, National Security!”_

You turned to see a blonde-haired woman making her way over, holding up a badge of some sort. She had on some rather peculiar winter attire to. Your gun was still raised, though Chris had motioned you and Finn to lower your weapons. Captain Redfield seemed to recognize the younger woman.  
  
“Sherry Birkin? You were in Raccoon City.” He spoke.  
  
“How do you know that?” Sherry questioned.  
  
You wondered who the man in the navy jacket was, his head was shaved, and he seemed to give off a rather hostile vibe. Snowy was watching the man too, ready to strike if he made an aggressive move toward any of the soldiers.  
  
“Claire.”  
  
“Wait, are you Chris?”  
  
“My sister’s told me all about you.”  
  
Piers had moved closer to Redfield, and you could tell he had suspicions about the man with Sherry.  
  
“Chris, that man is a wanted insurgent.”  
  
“Yes, he’s a mercenary. But right now he’s under the protection of the U.S. government. He’s no threat to the BSAA.” Sherry clarified.  
  
“Unless someone pays me to be.” The man spoke.  
  
Piers glared, angry at the man’s comment.  
  
“What did you just say?”  
  
“Not now,” you heard Snowy mutter, “might as well just let them duke it out..”  
  
“What?” The mercenary mumbled.  
  
“Nothing.” Chris cut in, keeping Piers back.  
  
_‘HQ to Alpha Team. Reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery. Take ’em out!’_  
  
“Alpha Team, copy!” Chris responded.  
  
_‘What the—We’re picking up a large bogey on radar. It’s heading right for you!’_  
  
Hearing the whirring of helicopter blades, you and the rest of Alpha team saw a large carrier helicopter bringing over another one of the giant B.O.W.s, it looked just like the same that attacked before.  
  
“We’ll talk later. Right now, you need to find cover.” Chris warned Sherry and the other man.  
  
“No, we want to help!” Sherry requested.  
  
Snowy grunted in announcing, the large creature was coming closer. “I’ll cover Finn to the gun, you cover Captain Redfield and Piers, got it?!” Snowy shouted to you.  
  
“Yes ma’am!” you shouted back, trying to get to higher ground so fighting the monster would be a tad easier than being stepped on.  
  
“I’m planting explosives on the gun, cover me please!” Finn spoke over the radio.  
  
You helped the others keep the B.O.W. at bay, seeing Sherry duck away from the creature when it tried to smash whoever was shooting at it. Hearing an explosion, you saw Finn making his way down the steps of the building, Snowy following, dropping a few J’avo with a few short bursts from her rifle.  
  
Everything seemed to drag on, and you found yourself separated from your team members, only with Sherry and her ally. Someone had lured the giant creature into the fenced area; you could make out the last anti-aircraft gun in the area. Up until something began to make its way over across one of the buildings.  
  
_‘HQ to Alpha, we’re picking up another giant bogey coming down on your position!’_  
  
You growled, the same creature that had blocked the path was now back to try and finish the job. Yet, when Finn blew up the last gun, they would bomb the B.O.W.s to hell. The planes were clear, and bombs were dropped on both B.O.W.s. Reinforcements were to land, and Alpha team had to meet up with them.  
  
“I already gave the pilot the coordinates.” You heard Chris say to Sherry and the other man.  
  
“Thank you so much for your help.” She spoke, heading to the helicopter, her companion following after.  
  
“Hey… Hey! Have we met?” Chris spoke to the man, trying to get his attention.  
  
“You jarheads all look the same to me, pal, sorry.” He simply responded.  
  
Snowy shook her head slightly, chuckling at the man’s remark.  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Piers snapped.  
  
“My mistake,” Chris said, turning to Sherry after. “Have a safe flight.”  
  
“Captain, we’re crazy for letting him walk away. How many men have we lost to mercenaries like him?” Piers asserted, hoping his Captain would think twice about letting the man go.  
  
“He’s not our problem.” Snowy cut in.  
  
“Exactly. We can’t lose sight of the BSAA’s mission.” Chris spoke.  
  
“To fight bioterrorism, sir.” Finn spoke.  
  
“I know what we’re here for, rookie.” Piers mentioned.  
Before long, the team made its way into city hall; you couldn’t believe what you were seeing: civilians trapped in cocoon-like structures.  
  
“Are these, people?” Finn spoke.  
  
“I’m picking up life readings, it’s like they’re in cocoons.” Piers stated.  
  
A banging noise was heard, and Finn raced up the set of stairs to a door on the end. “There’s something on the other side!” He shouted.  
  
Investigating the building further, you thought you saw something dart into a room. Upon checking the room, you found nothing. “Keep moving,” Piers spoke. You nodded, following them into the next room.  
  
The door was blocked off, and you spotted another door on the lower level, and there were three cocoons there as well. Finn hung back, along with Snowy; who had her rifle ready in case something happened. A creeping feeling lingered in your stomach, making you keep your eye on the cocoons in the room. One of them began to hatch, and another ugly B.O.W. emerged.  
  
“Shit!” you yelped as the large creature came after you. You fired a few rounds into its chest, yet the bullets seemed to be stopped by the creature’s tough armor.  
  
You ducked out of the way when the creature swung its arms, hoping someone would be able to take the creature down with a stronger weapon. Captain Redfield had brought a shotgun; which seemed to work a lot better than an assault rifle. You distracted the B.O.W. for Chris and Piers, they managed to take it down, along with the other two that hatched. Once the room was clear, the team moved on, fighting another pack of J’avo until they kicked in the door to another room.  
  
You spotted something on the floor, going kneeling down to pick up what looked like a needle. “Captain.” You spoke, showing him the needle.  
  
_“C-Virus. That’s what the guerrillas were calling it. Nice to see the cavalry’s here.”_  
  
A woman spoke, making her way out of the shadows. You thought she looked a bit under dressed with a dress and scarf.  
  
“Who are you?” Piers asked.  
  
“I work here. My name’s Ada Wong. They held me hostage.” The woman answered.  
  
“C-Virus?” Snowy mumbled.  
  
“That must be what’s creating those J’avo.” Chris guessed.  
  
“Yeah, I heard them saying something like that.” Ada added.  
  
“What else did you hear?” Piers asked.  
  
“Maybe you could put your guns down first.” Ada spoke.  
  
“Not until you give us a reason to,” Chris warned.  
  
“Neo-Umbrella.”  
  
“Neo-Umbrella?”  
  
“The organization supporting the guerrillas. Or at least I think that’s what they were calling themselves.”  
  
“So the C-Virus came from them.” Piers spoke.  
  
You kept an eye on the woman, but Chris was putting Finn in charge of keeping her safe. They moved to the foyer to regroup with the rest of Alpha; only to find more of the armored B.O.W.s attacking from the hatched cocoons.  
  
You didn’t want to leave them behind; they had to escort the woman to safety. You found it odd that Ada knew where she was going, but maybe that was from her being their hostage. Snowy kept quiet and you assumed she was on guard.  
  
The team found themselves in a corridor, Snowy turned to make sure everyone as accounted for.  
  
“The woman, she’s gone.” Snowy remarked.  
  
“Finn!” Piers called to the rookie.  
  
“I don’t know what happened! She was here a second ago!” Finn stammered.  
  
Snowy pulled you back, Chris and Piers ducked back to avoid being impaled by the bars that lowered. Finn and the others were stuck on the other side, and that was when you saw Ada; on the other end of the room, safe behind the bars.  
  
“Ada!” Chris snarled.  
  
“Thanks for the escort. Here’s something to remember me by.” Ada spoke, tossing a small sphere that shot out tiny needles, hitting those who were trapped in the room. You figured they were filled with the C-Virus.  
  
“No… No, goddamnit, no! Finn, hang in there! Not like this!” Chris shouted, trying to pry the bars away to help his wounded men. But there was nothing that could be done for them.  
  
“Captain…” Finn groaned in pain, and you could see the cocoon beginning to form.  
  
“No, goddamnit! Finn!” Chris shouted again.  
  
The bars lifted, and the cocoons began to hatch, revealing more of the B.O.W.s.  
  
“Captain, we gotta move! Now, we gotta go!” you pleaded with Chris. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to you, and one of the creatures charged; slamming into Chris, who fell into you and Piers; knocking you both to the ground.  
  
“We don’t have time for this shit! I’m not gonna die here!” Snowy snarled, firing at the creatures while taking steps back toward the open exit.  
  
The B.O.W. grabbed Chris, and began to pummel him against the wall before butting Redfield with its armored neck, knocking Chris away to the floor with its arm. Chris’ head bounced off the floor; knocking the man out cold.  
  
“Chris!” Piers shouted, grabbing Chris’ vest as he pulled the man to safety. You tried to help him hold the B.O.W.s back just long enough until reinforcements arrived. Everything had gone to hell real fast, and you were still trying to wrap your head around it.


	14. Chapter 14

_[China, 2013 {Present Day}]_

  
  
Chris was still kneeling, looking over the wreckage on the destroyed floor, Piers made his way over to check on him, who was followed by Snowy, and yourself.  
  
“Piers…”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“What happened to Ada Wong?” Chris asked.  
  
“You remember! Captain?” Piers exclaimed.  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“She’s leading Neo-Umbrella. All these terrorists are—“ Piers explained.  
  
“Is she in the city or not?” Chris cut in.  
  
“She’s been sighted several times since the attacks began.” Snowy spoke.  
  
“Yeah, she’s here,” Piers added.  
  
“Tell the men we’re moving out.” Chris ordered.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Piers responded.  
  
Jumping down to the lower level, you followed the team to a small area where you could get back to level ground. Stopping slightly, something seemed to grab one of soldiers by his arm. You could hear hissing; almost like a snake’s. It began to shake him before slithering away the poor soldier in its mouth.  
  
“HQ, this is Alpha. We’re engaging a hostile!” Chris spoke into his radio, ordering his men to take the lead. “Move out!” He commanded.  
  
You followed the other soldiers, keeping pace with them.  
  
“Move!” you heard Piers shout, keeping your pace as you followed them to a gate. Pressing your back against the wall, you waited for Captain Redfield, Piers, and Snowy to arrive. From there the team continued to follow the small trail of blood into what looked like a tenant building area.  
  
You ran into two J’avo who were picked off by Piers and Chris with ease. You could tell your Captain wasn’t going to be distracted that easily. There were more peculiar-looking J’avo – one that seemed to spit sticky saliva from its mutated head.   
  
Upon going through another door, you saw a helicopter flying around the area. Its spotlight shone on the team, but it didn’t open fire.  
  
“They’re alive! They went missing six months ago in Edonia. Neo-Umbrella’s after them! Captain!” Piers spoke. You peered over the ledge, seeing what looked to be the girl Sherry and the mercenary from Edonia in December.  
  
“Spread out! Take every one of those damned things down.” Chris commanded.  
  
You nodded, seeing that there was J’avo with grasshopper legs – good, more bugs.  
  
“Sir, that’s an armored chopper!” Snowy pointed out.  
  
“Guess that rules out conventional weapons..” Piers noted.  
  
“Forget the chopper for now; focus on taking out the J’avo!” Chris ordered.  
  
It was easier said than done, and you turned around, only to be back-kicked by a J’avo with grasshopper legs. “Ow – shit!” You spat, being knocked to the ground and nearly slamming your head one the wooden plank on the scaffolding.  
  
Chris made his way over, helping you up, “you need to be more careful,” he spoke in a firm manor.  
  
Snowy wasn’t having much luck, though she managed to grab the J’avo’s leg when it tried to kick her. The woman pulled its leg out from under it before smashing its skull open with the butt of her gun.   
  
You knew to neutralize the ground hostiles so that Chris and Piers could focus on the ones shooting from the helicopter. The chopper fired one of its missiles, hearing an explosion; you hurried over to the ledge to see if it had hurt anyone. Before long, the helicopter was flying away.  
  
“The chopper’s pulling back!” Piers shouted.  
  
“Nah, that would be too easy,” Chris spoke.  
  
“Captain, shouldn’t we give them an escort?” Piers spoke as he and Chris saw Sherry and the man making their way to a safer place.  
  
“No, we keep moving.” Chris answered.  
  
“What were those things?” you asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t care as long as they stay dead when you kill ‘em,” one of the soldiers said.  
  
Making your way up the ladder, you found your way to another rooftop that led to double doors at the end of the scaffolding. “Shit, we got more J’avo!” Snowy stated. You had also heard the sound of helicopter blades again.  
  
"The chopper’s back to finish the job!” Piers spoke. “Alpha to HQ, the chopper’s targeting US now!”  
  
“I hope you brought a bigger gun,” you whispered to Snowy.  
  
“Yeah I do, but you can’t use it.” She spoke, and you noticed the woman pulling out an advanced-looking grenade launcher.  
  
“So I’m playing bait?” you asked.  
  
“Just stay on the lower level, use the cement awnings for cover!” Snowy explained.  
  
Aiming her weapon, Snowy spotted someone climbing up a rope the J’avo used to repel down to attack on foot. “Is that?” she muttered, seeing the same man from before climbing his way to the front windshield of the helicopter. Her eyes widened a bit, though her mask was still down. The man pulled out his pistol, firing at point-blank range through the glass.  
  
The chopper began to tail spin while the man jumped to safety; it crashed straight into the ground in a fiery blast. “Well that was sure-as-shit helpful,” Snowy muttered, lowering her weapon.  
  
Chris and Piers had peered over the bamboo railing, seeing Sherry and the other man, unhurt, who were looking back up at them.  
  
“Captain, we can’t let them go.” Piers said as they started to leave.  
  
“Our mission is to terminate the B.O.W.s.” Chris said.  
  
“But Neo-Umbrella is after them. Shouldn’t we—“  
  
“I said, our mission is to terminate the B.O.W.s.”  
  
Piers sighed, watching Captain Redfield make his way to the double doors. “I’m going after that B.O.W., are you coming with me or not?”  
  
“Captain, you need to think this through,” Piers advised.  
  
“Come on kiddo, I’d rather die fighting than getting killed on my own,” Snowy spoke. You nodded and followed her through the double doors.

* * *

You kept quiet, listening for anything unusual as you followed the team through the halls. Snowy reported the team’s whereabouts to HQ. Something slithered by, your laser sight catching a glossy object – or what you thought looked like a clear object.  
  
“What the hell was that?!” one of the men shouted.  
  
Chris grunted in frustration, “That’s the TARGET!”  
  
The team tried to keep up, only finding themselves at a door that needed to be kicked open.   
  
Once they started moving again, you realized one of the soldiers had separated himself from the group. Hearing someone yell, you turned to see something holding the soldier in its mouth; shaking the helpless man like a ragdoll. His finger was still on the trigger, and the gun was firing off as the B.O.W. shook him around.  
  
Dropping him, the B.O.W. pulled the man away and around the corner out of sight quickly. Chris ran after the creature without even thinking, leaving Piers, Snowy, yourself, and the other three soldiers behind.  
  
“Snowy!” Piers nodded to the woman, who told the men to stay while Piers hurried after his angered Captain. You were trying to keep your composure, but you didn’t know when the target would be on its way back to finish the job.  
  
No matter what, the team had to keep moving, and you could hear Piers chewing out Captain Redfield for running off and leaving his men. Still, you had a feeling Piers would still stick around anyway; it was just his loyalty towards Captain Redfield.  
  
Moving again, you found yourself in another room, yet the B.O.W. came through a hole in the ceiling, attacking another one of Chris’ men and killing him. You guessed it was making its way downstairs.  
  
“I got it, it’s going downstairs!” one of the men shouted.  
  
“You’re not getting away, you sneaky piece of shit!” Marco shouted. He and another soldier named Jeff were the last two, including yourself.  
  
Sliding down a broken cable, you spotted another set of cables.   
  
“We can get down this way!” you stated.   
  
The team began to repel down, until the B.O.W. emerged from the darkness, grabbing Jeff in its teeth before yanking him away. Only the creature’s mouth had clamped down on the rest of the cables; knocking Snowy and Chris to the first floor, and you and Piers to the third floor.  
  
“Everyone alright? Report in!” Chris spoke over the radio.  
  
 _“Captain, it’s Marco, I’m on the 4th floor.”_  
  
 _“Piers here, I’m on the 3rd floor. [Name]’s here with me.”_  
  
“Sounds like that thing’s on the 2nd floor, with Jeff.” Snowy warned Chris.  
  
Nodding, Chris pressed the button on his earpiece. “Everyone get to the second floor, target is on the second floor!”  
  
The team regrouped, tracking the B.O.W. into another room, however, you had spotted a deceased soldier; Jeff. Poor bastard, you wouldn’t let that thing escape alive, and Chris was getting even angrier by the second. Heading towards a room with hanging meats, you didn’t know where the creature was.  
  
“Where are you, you son of a bitch?” Piers spoke, gun raised as he searched the room. Something dripped down on Marco’s shoulder, and you saw that it was saliva.  
  
“Ceiling!” Snowy called out.  
  
The creature was getting ready to attack Marco, “No!” Chris shouted, moving toward the soldier and tackling him to the ground before the B.O.W. could strike.  
  
The creature watched them, showing off its oddly shaped teeth.  
  
“About time you showed your ugly face.” Chris growled.  
  
Everything seemed to move quickly, and you found yourself being bumped and nudged by the creature for in snapped at you. Its hide was tough, but you managed to shoot at the inside of the B.O.W.’s mouth. Yet it still fled to the next room, just waiting for the team to wander in. Chris and Piers soon had it cornered, until it attacked Marco and knocked down one of the doors to escape to the open area.  
  
You helped Marco up, hearing Chris order the team to go after it. Heading outside, the B.O.W. attacked again, knocking you, Chris, and Piers onto the ground below.  
  
“[Name]!” Chris called to you.  
  
“I’m alright sir!” you responded, getting to your feet.   
  
“Its hide has toughened up, are weapons aren’t doing anything!” Piers spat.  
  
Well let’s find something that will.” Chris spoke, spotting the wires in the water.  
  
You caught on to what your Captain was planning. Climbing up the ladder, you waited for Chris and Piers to lure the creature into the water. When it came close, you pulled the lever; nothing happened. “Marco, I need power to this thing!” you spoke over the radio.  
  
 _“I’m on it!”_  
  
The light on the panel turned green, and you were ready to go. The B.O.W. came around again, and you pulled the lever; electrocuting the beast to the point where it keeled over dead.  
  
“Yeah! We fried that son’ova bitch!” you heard Marco say.  
  
Regrouping with Marco, the team made its way down another hall. “Well, at least we got it,” you heard Piers say. You sighed lightly, wondering if there were any reinforcements coming. Entering another room, the moonlight shone eerily around the gaping hole in the ceiling.  
  
“This is crazy! It’s not safe in here. We need to pull out.” Piers advised.  
  
Hearing Marco grunt in pain, you saw a needling stuck in his neck, turning toward the window; you saw Ada sitting on the window seal.  
  
“Captain!” Piers warned.  
  
“Looking for me, boys? Welcome to China.” Ada mused, escaping.  
  
“Ada!” Chris roared.  
  
“Shit, Marco!” you shouted.  
  
Piers turned to shoot the infected Marco, only to be stopped by Chris.  
  
“Wait!” Chris hesitated.  
  
“We’ve got no choice. We have to kill him. He’d do the same for us.” Piers claimed.  
  
Snowy spotted what looked like black wasps beginning to pour from the holes in the cocoon. “Watch your ass!” she warned.  
  
“Oh great, more bugs,” you groaned, seeing a larger, green wasp emerge from the swarm. “Aim for the queen!” you pointed out.  
  
The fight lasted around three minutes, what was done was done, and the cocoon collapsed into pieces; revealing a block of explosive. Chris picked it up, eerily silent before he planted on the sealed door, blowing the charge.  
  
Chris marched down the hall, stopping slightly, until he violently slammed his arm into the security door. Captain Redfield was beyond frustrated at this point. The sudden outburst had startled you, and Snowy had pulled her mask up.  
  
“Chris, we need to stay calm.” Piers spoke, trying to help Chris snap out of it.  
  
“After what she’s done to us? How many of our men are dead because of that bitch?” Chris spat with pure disgust in every word.  
  
“I’m right there with you, Captain, but your personal vendetta isn’t gonna get us anywhere. If you hadn’t been blinded by vengeance, we could have prevented some of those deaths!” Piers countered.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Do you even care about our mission anymore?”  
  
“Shut up!” Chris snapped, grabbing Piers by the vest and shoving him into the wall.  
  
“I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you! What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh? What happened to you? It’s a good thing Finn’s not around to see you this way!” Piers scorned the once valiant BSAA soldier, pushing him back with equal force.  
  
You kept quiet the entire time, and Snowy hadn’t said a word.  
  
“I’m going after Ada.” Chris stated. “HQ, this is Alpha Leader. I need a location on Ada Wong.”  
  
“I’m going with you. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, whether you want them to or not.” Piers stated, keeping an eye on Chris.  
  
“Alright, fine, I’m with Piers..” Snowy grumbled, moving to Piers’ side.  
  
“I’m going to forget everything I saw just now, but I know I won’t forget what was said. I’m with you, Captain; even if I have to follow you into hell.” You spoke, taking a step toward the three. Chris nodded, turning to make his way out of the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Following Captain Redfield out of the building, you found yourself having to hop across small boats and docks to get to where you needed to go.  
  
 _‘All teams be advised; Ada Wong has been seen heading toward the harbor. I repeat; Ada Wong has been seen heading toward the harbor! We want her alive!’_  
  
“Let’s keep moving,” You spoke. “She’s gotta be here somewhere.”  
  
“You wanna fallow me around? Fine. Just stay out of my way.” Chris said to Nivans.  
  
“As long as you don’t cross the line again, that won’t be a problem,” Piers made clear, “Ada’s just playing with you, when are you gonna realize that?”  
  
“I’m not stupid enough to fall for her bullshit, you should have a little more faith in your captain.”  
  
You sighed lightly, feeling the tension between both men. Snowy seemed to be annoyed with it, they still had to catch Ada; with no more interruptions.  
  
“Then why have faith in someone who’s gonna get us all killed?” Snowy commented.  
  
“You don’t wanna stick around? Then get the hell out of here, no one’s stopping you,” Chris retorted.  
  
“Maybe I will,” Snowy spoke, glaring at Captain Redfield.  
  
“Snowy, just stop, we need to stay calm.” You pleaded with the female agent.  
  
“[Name]’s right, we need to stick together.” Piers spoke, pulling Snowy off to the side.  
  
“Snow, we don’t have time for this, we’ve got men dying to keep this from getting any worse. You’re not gonna quit on them, are you?” he spoke to the woman.  
  
Snowy yanked her arm away from his grasp, not saying a word. She pulled her wolf mask down over her face, glancing at Nivans before moving. However she kept up with you and Captain Redfield. Hearing yelling, a bullet passed by your shoulder, hitting the water. “We got company!” you called out, ducking behind one of the crates on the dock.  
  
It was just a few snipers, nothing more; until they formed cocoons and mutated into the larger, armored B.O.W.s from before. Standing on a small dock made even the smallest person into a target. You were sure your gear would drag you to the bottom of the water.  
  
“Just take ‘em out with enough firepower as you can!” Chris commanded.  
  
The four of you pushed through small gangs of J’avo, having to leap from dock to boat over and over. It took a while to cross over, but you could hear the sound of a jet-ski engine starting. Chris and Piers kicked down the door, and you spotted Ada trying to make her escape.  
  
“ADA!” Chris yelled.  
  
“Head’s up Captain, that helo’s about to open fire on us!” Piers shouted as you were nearly blinded by the helicopter’s spotlight. You managed to get across as the helicopter opened fire with its mini-gun.   
  
Now they were trying to destroy the docks behind you as you ran to find sturdier ground. The chopper followed after, and you knew the four of you couldn’t keep moving until the chopper was down.  
  
“Snowy and I will take the second floor, we’ll cover you from there Captain!” you called.  
  
“Alright, be careful!” Chris cautioned.  
  
Snowy lead the way, covering you as you climbed the ladder to the second floor. Chris and Piers managed to fire their grenade launchers at the chopper while you and Snowy took out the attack J’avo. You managed to score a headshot on a J’avo attacking Piers from behind.  
  
“Nice shot, [Name],” Snowy complemented.  
  
You smiled lightly, seeing that the chopper was now on fire and spinning out of control toward you and Snowy.  
  
“SHIT. Jump!” Snowy yelled as you and the woman leapt over the railing, falling into water.  
  
You resurfaced, but Snowy was nowhere to be found.  
  
“[Name]! Over here!” Chris shouted.  
  
“No! I gotta get Snowy!” you shouted, diving underwater to find your friend. Your gun was safely strapped to your side, so you didn’t worry that it would sink.  
  
 _‘Damnitt, we can’t lose you now…'_ you thought, coming back up for air.  
  
“Snowy!” you shouted, getting ready to dive back under.  
Chris and Piers anxiously waited, though Chris was eager to get after Wong.  
  
Reaching out into the murky water, your fingers found something solid, grabbing onto them, you tugged hard, paddling back up to the surface. Coming up for air, you pulled up someone else – much to your ease, it was Snowy; dazed but alive.  
  
“Oh shit,” Piers muttered, reaching out to help Snowy out of the water, and Chris pulled you back onto the dock.  
  
“Is she okay?” Piers asked.  
  
The woman started coughing, “I’m fine, I didn’t think to start paddling..” Snowy breathed lightly, welcoming the humid air into her lungs. Her mask was pulled down over her neck, dangling like a lucky charm of some sort.  
  
“Dumbshit,” you teased, smiling a bit.  
  
You brought Snowy in close for a small hug before helping the woman up. Upon seeing Ada’s jet-ski, the four of you made your way toward a large building. Piers and Chris slowly pushed the doors open, heading inside.  
  


* * *

  
“Think this is where they’ve been developing the C-Virus?” Piers asked as Chris glanced at a sign written in both Chinese and English.  
  
“Ada!” Chris shouted, seeing the woman exiting a room, opening fire as soon as he could.  
  
She was too fast; escaping from them yet again. Chris grunted angrily, “You can’t run forever,” he growled.  
  
Piers spotted a door, carefully heading though before letting you, Chris, and Snowy know. It seemed like a trap, and it turned out to been when Ada triggered the defense systems. The laser lights were the least of your problems; someone else had taken the elevator to the top; and the rest of you had to take the stairs.  
  
“You think she’s working with someone?” you asked Chris.  
  
Once you made it to the next floor, you were met with a door that was marked as ‘00’. Some seemed off, though there was no other way to go but through the doors. Both Chris and Piers pressed the buttons on both sides, the doors sliding open. Going through, you ended up in a dark room with a panel on the right side.  
  
“Hmm?” you mumbled, and soon the lights came on. “Shit, what was that?!” you yelped. Before you knew it, explosive drones began to enter the room.  
  
“Keep ‘em back!” Piers ordered while you and Snowy took a few shots at them with your pistols. The drones moved away back into the other room, and you wondered if there was anyone on the other side. Chris was busy trying to hack the controls to the door while you and Snowy endured the onslaught.  
  
“It’s open, let’s move!” Chris spoke once the drones were shut down. The three of you followed Chris down onto a lower level.  
  
“I see her. Captain!” you called.  
  
“Don’t lose her!” Chris ordered.  
  
“I won’t!” Piers shouted.  
  
You and Snowy managed to catch up to Wong, cornering her while Chris caught up. He was about to shoot her when someone knocked the gun from his grasp. A fight ensued, and you couldn’t pick your shot, for fear of hitting your captain. As far as you could tell, Piers still had his gun trained on Wong.  
  
 _“Chris?”_  
  
“Leon! What are you doing here?” Chris spoke, and he was now holding his pistol.  
  
“Put your gun down, Chris. She’s a key witness, we need her.” A man with shaggy hair spoke; you lowered your weapon, as Chris seemed to know him.  
  
“A witness? She’s the one who did all this!” Chris barked.  
  
“No, it wasn’t her. It was Simmons, the National Security Adviser.”  
  
“I lost all my men because of her!” Chris roared.  
  
“And I lost over 70,000 people, including the president, because of Simmons!” Leon countered.  
  
 _“You better listen to him..”_ a female voice spoke up, and you glanced across to see another women catching up to Leon and his female companion. The woman reminded you of Snowy; only a little bit older, and with shorter hair – she looked almost like a gun for hire.  
  
“Who are you?” you questioned.  
  
“Me?” the woman spoke, lowering her weapon. “The name’s Knight, that’s all you need to know.”  
  
“She looks like a wannabe merc,” Snowy chimed in.  
  
“Enough,” Chris growled before turning back to Leon. “She’s working for Neo-Umbrella. You know what that means?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” Leon responded.  
  
“And you’re still going to protect this woman?”  
  
“I am.” Leon spoke.  
  
“Captain!” Piers yelled, but you were shortly blinded by a flash of light along with Chris and the others.  
  
Snowy and Piers were the first to recover, only to see Ada leaping over the railing to make her escape.  
  
“Freeze!” Piers ordered, soon firing a shot that missed. “Damnit!”  
  
One of the women with Leon attempted to chase after Piers and Snowy.  
  
“Helena!” Leon called.  
  
“He’s gonna kill her!” she spoke, and Chris soon followed after Snowy and Piers, only to be stopped by Leon.  
  
“Chris, wait! We both want the same thing here.” Leon spoke.  
  
“All right. The BSAA will handle Ada. You take care of Simmons.” Chris spoke.  
  
“Chris… I know you’ll do the right thing.” Leon added.  
  
You sighed, sparing a glance at Knight before you followed your Captain out of the building, only to see Snowy and Piers trying to shoot at the car Ada had drove away in. Piers turned to Chris, making his way over.  
  
“She’s making a break for the harbor. Get in!” Piers stated, motioning toward a truck that had been left behind by the J’avo.   
  
You hopped in one of the back seats while Snowy hopped in the passenger’s side. Chris manned the mounted machine gun, the man turned toward Nivans, and you wondered what he was going to say.  
  
“Hey, Piers. What you said, about me hiding from my past. You were right.”  
  
“Captain?”  
  
“Catch up to her?” Chris spoke.  
  
Piers nodded, smirked a bit. “Won’t stop until I do.”  
  
While driving off, you heard the other BSAA soldiers on the radio; all hoping that you would catch Ada before the shit got any worse. It fueled your determination, and you did your best to take out the J’avo trying to run the truck off the road.  
  
With Piers driving, you hoped you wouldn’t go tumbling out, but your head began to feel dizzy.  
  
“[Name], you getting’ car sick?” Snowy teased, knowing she’d rat on you after the ‘dumbshit’ comment back at the docks.  
  
“No, I’m better than perfect right now!” you shouted back, taking out one of the tires of one of the vehicles in front of you; causing him to spin out of control and crash.  
  
“She’s going into the parking garage!” Piers spoke.  
  
“Step on it, we’re gonna lose her!” Chris shouted.  
  
Piers followed Ada’s car into a parking garage, only to be met by a group of J’avo in an ambush. Taking them out didn’t take long, and you were off the next level of the garage, only to find no Ada, and a huge hole in the wall. Piers stopped the car, and Chris spotted Ada back on the freeway again.  
  
“We’re gonna lose her.” Piers growled.  
  
“No, we’re not. Piers, get on the gun.” Chris spoke as he and Piers switched places.  
  
“Oh great, maybe I should just get out and walk,” Snowy teased.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes before they were off again, gaining enough speed to clear the gap, though they slammed into the side of the wall. Piers was almost dumped off the vehicle, but regained he balance.   
  
Chris would get the four of you there in a jiffy, already catching up to Ada as you realized that you had made it to the harbor; seeing the aircraft carrier HQ had mentioned on the radio.  
  
“We’re not gonna catch her!” Piers shouted.  
  
“Yes we will, hold onto something, I’m gonna jump it!” Chris stated.  
  
Before you could even react, the vehicle was sailing across the air in through the hatch of the carrier while it closed, smashing into the ground as the four of you were thrown hard and clear from the truck as it rolled. You blacked out as soon as you hit the ground, hearing Snowy yelling at you.


	16. Chapter 16

You were awoken suddenly, with someone leaning over you. It wasn’t friendly either, and you attempted to shove the J’avo away – only you were still groggy from the crash, and the hostile was trying to stab you with its machete. You couldn’t push the infected away, and your gun was lying to far away from you.  
  
“[Name]!” Chris called, and you heard a gunshot before seeing the J’avo move away from you, clutching its arm as it retreated.  
  
“[Name] are you alright!” Chris called to you again.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright!” you spoke as you grabbed your gun before getting to your feet.  
  
“Keep your head down, they’ve got a couple snipers!” Snowy shouted.  
  
Heading for cover, Chris made his way over to you.  
  
“You’re with me [Name], Snowy tweaked her knee pretty bad. Piers is going stay behind for a few,” Chris explained.  
  
You nodded in acknowledgement, “we’re clearing the area, sir?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Readying your weapon, you made your way forward, seeing that Ada’s car was there. “Sir she’s here, we need to catch her and end this!” you stated.  
  
“We’ll do just that, but we need everyone,” Chris agreed, soon motioning you to halt. “Piers, how’s Snowy doing?” Chris spoke into his radio.  
  
 _“She’ll live; I just have to wrap her knee to ease the pain.”_  
  
Chris nodded, “alright, we’ll clear the room and try to stop Ada if we can.”  
  
 _“Sounds good. We’ll regroup when we’re able.”_  
  
Turning away from Chris, you spotted the woman in the purple dress.  
  
“Ada! Give it up!” you yelled at the woman.  
  
She only smiled before heading up the set of stairs, which began to rise as a steel security door closed behind her. “Dammitt, how are we supposed to get that open?!” you hissed angrily.  
  
“We’ll find a way, we’re not letting her get away from us that easy,” Chris said.  
  
Nodding, you took out as many J’avo as you could, keeping out of sight from the snipers. You’d deal with them later. “These must be the new mutations,” you said as one of the J’avo transformed into a large, larva-like creature. Keeping your distance, you fired at the J’avo until it fell to its knees and exploded.   
  
You had a feeling that you were going to have to change up your attack style soon enough, the J’avo weren’t going to be easier to kill now.  
  
Before you knew it, the larger armored mutants were back, and you and Chris were beginning to become outnumbered. Two of them got close, trying to swing at you as you rolled out of the way.  
  
“[Name!” Chris shouted.  
  
“I’m fine, he barely missed me!” you shouted.  
  
“Where are those two?”  
  
“I don’t know, but we really need them here!”  
  
One of the mutants swung for you again, knocking you to the ground. Your weapon slid away from your grasp, and you were rather stunned. You tried to move away from the beast.  
  
 _“Hey asswipe!”_ a female voice shouted.  
  
The beast stumbled as Snowy fired at it with her shotgun, grabbing the strap of your tactical vest while she dragged you to safety.  
  
“Thanks Snow,” you spoke as you got to your feet.   
  
Piers and Chris distracted the mutants while you went to grab your weapon. After fighting off the B.O.W.s Chris led the way, heading up to one of the walkways to get across.  
  
“That thing’s sealed tight,” Snowy spoke, glancing toward the shut door.  
  
“I think we can use that to blast open the door,” Piers spoke, looking at something behind the four.  
  
“Really? A missile?” Snowy criticized as you turned to see a large missile suspended from a claw.  
  
“I can probably rewire it,” Piers added.   
  
Chris helped Snowy over the gap in the walkway, along with Piers. You got ready to jump until the walkway began to shake under your feet. It started moving from both sides as it was relocated to the walkways on the side of the carrier.  
  
“Is everyone all right?” Chris spoke.  
  
 _“Yeah, we’re fine!”_ Piers answered over the radio.  
  
“Alright, we’ll regroup by the missile.”  
  
You nodded as you followed Captain Redfield down the walkway as the J’avo began their attack. You kept moving; taking down as many as you could to get back to the missile. You now had to shimmy across a metal rod to the other side, yet Piers and snowy would cover you. As soon as you and Chris made it to the other side, Snowy lowered the missile with the crank so Piers could rewire it.  
  
It worked alright, and the weapon was about to shoot off on its own. Luckily Snowy grabbed Piers before anything bad could happen. You watched the missile hit its mark, exploding and putting a hole in the steel door.  
  
"Yes!” you exclaimed. “Now we just have to lower those steps.”  
  
“We might have to get outside and go around,” Snowy spoke.  
  
“Alright, stay close and watch your back,” Chris ordered.  
  
Getting the stairs down was easy enough, now you had to get farther into the carrier. Getting there would be pretty interesting.  
  
“Are you kidding me?!” Piers growled as you spotted a military jet with a J’avo in the pilot’s seat. You had a feeling that the mutant was going to but the plane’s machine gun to use.  
  
“Don’t get hit [Name], those bullets will tear you apart!” Snowy teased.  
  
“I guess we overstayed our welcome,” Chris spoke.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Piers took point behind cover, and you and Snowy had to distract the J’avo in the jet. It was easier said than done, but you managed to help Chris clear a path before Piers took out the J’avo blocking your path. The four of you kept moving, heading up the stairs once the area was cleared. Going through the hole in the wall, you found a door. “This way,” you said.  
  
 _“I’m just giving you exactly what you gave me, Simmons.”_ Ada’s voice came over the loudspeaker. You stopped, wondering what the evil woman had to say.  
  
 _“At first you’ll be afraid, but don’t worry. You’re just becoming the monster you always were. You and everyone else on the planet. You and your Family may have shaped the world into what it is today, but starting tomorrow, it’s all going to change.”_  
  
“What’s she talking about sir?” you asked Chris.  
  
“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good,” he responded.  
  
“Why don’t we catch her first? I bet she’s still here,” Snowy spoke, sliding her wolf mask down away from her face. Chris nodded, and you knew it was time to catch that woman before anything else happened to the poor people in China.  
  


* * *

  
“There! Through the door!” you shouted, heading toward the door. Chris was tired of being outsmarted by Wong, but she couldn’t go anywhere now. The door lead to the top of the carrier; and you guessed the helipad.  
  
Chris kicked the metal door open, and you spotted the woman standing by the edge of the pad.  
  
“Ada!” Chris roared as the four of you raised your weapons.  
  
“Still haven’t had enough, huh? Even after losing all your men—again? With your track record, I gotta say, I’d hate to be a member of your team, Chris.” Ada spoke in a mocking manor.  
  
“Don’t listen to her, Captain!” Piers warned the older man.  
  
Snowy smirked lightly, eying Wong.  
  
“But where are my manners? I mean, really, I should be thanking your men for being such good test subjects.” Ada spoke.  
  
“Drop the gun, or this one’s going through your head,” Snowy warned, taking a step toward Wong. “Drop the gun, we don’t need a repeat of what happened to Marco.”  
  
“Oh – was that his name?” Ada mused, a sickly-sweet tone to her voice.   
  
Snowy glared at the woman as an answer.  
  
“Alright – fine,” Ada sighed, bending over as she placed the pistol on the ground. She then kicked it over toward Snowy, who picked it up, keeping an eye on Ada.  
  
“Alright captain, she’s all yours,” Snowy spoke.  
  
Chris nodded, looking back to the unarmed Ada Wong. “Ever since Edonia, all I’ve wanted is to see you dead. But this isn’t about vengeance, it’s about justice. It’s over, Ada.”  
  
Ada smirked, “you’re right, it is. The aircraft carrier is preparing for launch.”  
  
“Launch?” you spoke.  
  
“And the dead will flood the streets. Déjà vu, boys—Raccoon City revisited. But this time, it won’t just be one city. It’ll be the whole world!” Ada explained.  
  
“You bitch!” you spat.  
  
A helicopter soon appeared, hovering behind Ada. You spotted a man with sniper rifle. There was a gunshot that pierced Ada’s chest, causing you to back up.  
  
“You got me. Well played. But no one can stop it now…” Ada spoke lightly as she jumped off the helipad.  
  
Chris and Piers hurried toward the edge, looking over to see Ada’s lifeless body on the deck of the carrier.   
  
“Damnit! What the hell just happened?” Piers said. He soon went to check the case Wong had, looking inside of it. “This looks like a different strain. There are two missing.” he explained.  
  
“I’ve got one right here,” Snowy spoke, unloading the weapon she had taken from Ada. The woman showed the vile to you, Chris, and Piers. The woman pocketed the vial soon after.  
  
Chris nodded, “just take what’s left. We’ll bring it back to HQ for analysis.” he spoke, soon radioing HQ.  
  
“This is Alpha Leader. I need a report on the missing vessels, ASAP!”  
  
 _“The city has been compromised, and we’ve lost contact with all local assets. We need more time!”_  
  
“We don’t have it! The terrorist assault was just a diversion. The real attack will spread the virus globally.”  
  
“Now what?” Piers asked.  
  
“Let’s check the rear hangar. There’s gotta be some planes back there.” Chris spoke.  
  
“We can’t all fit in one jet, jackass,” Snowy spoke.  
  
“You’re right,” Chris admitted.  
  
“[Name] and I will find a lifeboat, we can head back to the harbor and find something bigger to sail,” Snowy explained, “it’s the only way captain.”  
  
“Alright,” Chris spoke, “be safe you two, keep in touch over the radio.”  
  
“Alright, get moving you two, don’t die either.” Piers spoke.  
  
Snowy rolled her eyes as the two made their way to the elevator.  
  
“Come on kiddo, we gotta hit the outer decks again, I think I saw a boat.” Snowy spoke, tapping your shoulder. You nodded as you followed the woman, wondering what her plans were.  
  


* * *

  
“Snowy this is crazy!” you shouted, gunning down a few J’avo that tried to board the small boat you and Snowy had boarded once you rowed back to the city in the lifeboat. “Shouldn’t we wait for someone??”  
  
“No one’s coming, [Name]! The BSAA’s tied up on their end, we’re on our own!” she shouted back, ducking away from gunfire as she struggled to get the boat untied from the dock.  
  
“Did you even think this plan would work?!” you shouted back, killing two more J’avo on the dock.   
  
Snowy was beginning to become ever more frustrated as she yanked on the knot of the rope.  
  
“You know WHAT, [Name]? It seemed like a GREAT fucking plan when I thought of it!!” Snowy screamed at you. “I don’t need you doubting me when I – WHY WON’T THIS FUCKING KNOT COME UNTIED?!”  
  
“Did you try cutting it!?” you yelled.  
  
“Never mind, we can talk about this later!” Snowy shouted, grabbing her knife as she began to saw on the semi-thick rope.  
  
 _“[Name]?”_  
  
Your heart skipped a beat when you heard Chris’ voice over the radio.  
  
 _“Where are you?”_  
  
“Just outside of the city, on the docks. We found a boat!”  
  
 _“Get—“_  
  
“Chris?” you spoke, your radio was on the fritz again, but a reflection on the water caught your gaze, causing you to look up in the sky. You didn’t know what it was, at first – and whatever it was; it was headed for the city.  
  


_****Chris's POV**** _

  
  
“Leon! Leon, are you all right?” Chris spoke through his radio after it had cut off from [Name]’s just earlier. Still, Leon’s radio was fine. He and Piers had found a jet in the hangers, their mission to take out the missile was a complete failure.  
  
 _“Yeah, but things just got bad. Real bad.”_  
  
Chris’ heart sunk, he couldn’t help to think of [Name] and Snowy, hoping they were okay. _‘I’ve got two of my best soldiers in there,’_ he thought.  
  
“Damnit!” the man roared.  
  
 _“Chris, listen to me. I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin, and Jake Muller. He’s Albert Wesker’s son.”_  
  
“Wesker?” he spoke. Albert Wesker – his old enemy.  
  
 _“Chris, he’s got antibodies for the C-Virus.”_  
  
“I got it. On my way. Leon, wait. There’s something I need to tell you. Ada Wong is dead.”  
  
 _“Copy. Sherry and Jake need you. Don’t let them down.”_  
  
“But captain, what about [Name] and Snowy?”  
  
“I don’t know. If they’re alive; they’re alive. If they’re—we can just pray they had a quick death,” Chris spoke, tension in his voice. If anything, he would avenge their deaths by taking down Neo-Umbrella and its weapons of mass destruction.


	17. Chapter 17

It was beginning to storm out on the ocean, though it didn’t seem to faze Chris as they landed on the oil rig. He was angry, though held onto some hope that [Name] and Snowy were still alive. He and Piers climb out of the jet, spotting an elevator that would lead them under to rescue Jake and Sherry.  
  
“Go!” he says, moving toward the door.  
  
 _“—keep climbing [Name], we’re just about there!”_  
  
Chris halts, turning to see who had spoken.  
  
Two hands snake its way up onto the platform, pulling themselves up. Redfield was relieved to see that Snowy was alive – winded, but alive. [Name] followed after her, still in the fight; just as Chris wanted you. Snowy didn’t have her mask on, which you honestly thought she looked better without.  
  
“You guys made it!” Piers exclaims, lending a hand to help Snowy up.  
  
“Are you both alright?” Chris asks them.  
  
"We’re just fine,” you say, smiling a bit.  
  
“How’d you get here?” Piers asks.  
  
“Snowy stole a boat, a pretty fast one considering you guys took a jet.” you laugh.  
  
The young man nods, “Alright, let’s rescue those two and end this mess.”  
  
“We’re canceling the apocalypse, ladies and gentlemen!” Snowy says in a snarky tone.  
  
The four make their way to the elevator, unknowing of what would happen.  
  
“There’s irony for you. A man who spent his entire life trying to destroy the world, and now his son is the only one who can save it.” Piers says as they descend in the elevator.  
  
“And here I am coming to rescue him.”  
  
“The man who _killed_ his father. Like I said— _irony_.”  
  
Chris nods.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s fate. It’s been three years since I killed Wesker. I can’t let this war follow me forever. After we rescue Jake I’m turning in my gun.”  
  
Your eyes widen a bit, and even Snowy looks surprised.  
  
“What? Wait a minute…” Piers was concerned, and a bit anxious.  
  
“It’s about time someone took my place. I’d be honored if it was _you_.”  
  
He was silent, though you wondered what the working in the field would be like without Chris.  
  
“Snowy could even be your second in command, if she smartens up a bit,” the older man jests.  
  
“I—I don’t think I’m ready.” Piers responds quietly.  
  
“You’ve made it this far, haven’t you?”  
  
Snowy was starting to get annoyed with the chit-chat, and just in time; as the elevator stopped at their desired floor.  
  
“All right, this is it,” she butts in to let them know they had arrived.  
  
The agents exit the elevator, their surrounds unfamiliar, and quiet. Maybe they hadn’t tripped any alarms … yet. After some searching Piers found the control room, letting Chris access the controls to find Jake on the cameras.  
  
“There they are,” Snowy points at the screens.  
  
“All right. I think I got it.” Chris says, typing away on the control panel.  
  
An alarm soon sounded.  
  
“They found us.” you warn.  
  
“We gotta go.” Piers adds.  
 

* * *

  
It was an absolute mess to find Jake and Sherry, and now you found yourself in a large room full of BOWs. It was more like a trap, but being underwater meant dealing with decompression chambers.  
  
You had to hold your own for several minutes against an onslaught of specially dressed J’avo trying to kill you. A sniper was fucking around in the enclosed area, and you felt your heat jump into your throat each time he managed to miss his shot.  
  
You praised the “ping” noise when he missed, but the last shot seemed to hit its mark – maybe he shot his one of his own, or the large, gorilla-like armored creature running around.  
  
Turning around, you saw Snowy cover her right side at the last minute, but you still saw blood: realizing that she had been tagged by the sniper. You stayed quiet, seeing that she wouldn’t say a word about it to Chris and Piers.  
  
A beep let them know it was safe to open the hatch. “Let’s go, now!” Chris shouts while moving back and firing at the infected.  
  
“[Name], let’s move! You too Snowy!” Piers shouts.  
  
You move toward the opening, seeing Snowy giving it everything she’s got with her assault shotgun. She runs out of shells, throwing the weapon down before pulling around her rifle that she kept slung across her shoulder.  
  
“I’m gonna stay here, you guys keep moving!” she says firmly.  
  
“What?! That’s suicide!” Piers shouts.  
  
Chris holds him back, managing to kill a J’avo wielding an electric rod. “C’mon, you can still make it!” Redfield shouts.  
  
Snowy shakes her head, “Just leave me, alright? I’ll be fine.”  
  
Before you could act, the woman shoves you into both men, reaching for the lever to shut the hatch and separate the BOWs from her friends.  
  
“Don’t – Snowy! NO!” Piers yells, almost begging.  
  
“Come on! Come get me! I’m not done yet!” she shouts, turning her back to the door, daring any of them to come forward. Snowy was going to hold the spot so her friends could escape.  
  
She could see a new sniper readying his weapon. He fired, hitting her in the leg and bringing the woman to her knee. Snowy wasn’t going down yet, backing up while unloading every rifle clip she had into the growing swarm of J’avo and specially mutated BOWs.  
  
After running out of rifle ammo, she throws the whole weapon at the Napad creature, and it only bounces off of it. Snowy was down to her pistol, eventually using her last clip as they circled around her. She threw that too, missing the wasp-BOW.  
  
“Almost forgot about this,” she laughs, pulling out a vial of the advanced strain of C-Virus while now seated in front of the hatch. “I wonder if I’ll die before I turn, or turn before I die..”  
  
Piers slams his fist on the hatch, not able to see or hear a thing. “God damn it..” he growls.  
  
Chris puts a hand on Nivans’ shoulder, “She knew what she was doing, I’m sorry…”  
  
“We have to keep moving, we owe her that much,” you state.  
  
He nods, collecting himself the best he could before moving.  
 

* * *

  
They arrive in a new chamber, and you quickly noticed the large cocoon hanging from the ceiling.  
  
“Chris!”  
  
Redfield turns, seeing Sherry Birkin and Jake.  
  
“Glad to see you’re okay.” he says, slowing to a stop.  
  
“Wait, was that you who just freed us?” Sherry asks.  
  
Captain Redfield nods.  
  
“Looks like you guys saved the day again, huh?” Jake quips.  
  
You roll your eyes at Muller’s comment.  
  
“I can see your father in you,” Chris states, looking at Jake.  
  
“How did you know where—“ Sherry begins.  
  
“Wait, hold on a second. So you knew him?” Jake asks, rather cautious of the man.  
  
“Yeah, I did. And I’m the one that killed him.”  
  
“It was you?”  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
You kept a finger on the trigger of your gun as you saw Jake pull out his pistol, though Piers had his weapon pointed at him within a second.  
  
“Chris,” Piers warns.  
  
“You better put a leash on that puppy..” Jake comments.  
  
Chris looks at his second in command, giving him a look. “This is between me and him.”  
  
“But sir—“ you plead.  
  
Chris gives you a stern look, and you quiet down.  
  
“Go ahead, shoot. You have every right to. Just promise me you’ll survive. The world depends on it.” Chris tells Jake.  
  
Jake couldn’t believe what he was wearing, pushing his gun close to the man’s face. “Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” he barks angrily.  
  
“Stop it!” Sherry pleads with Jake.  
  
“Put your gun down! Now!” Piers orders.  
  
“Tell me, were you just following orders, or was it _personal_?” he asks.  
  
“Both.”  
  
Jake threatens to pull the trigger.  
  
“Jake, please, stop!” Sherry begs.  
  
“Before I put a bullet in your head!” Piers threatens.  
  
“Just put your gun down!” Sherry tells Muller.  
  
“Drop your weapon!” Nivans orders once again.  
  
“Don’t do this!”  
  
There was a gunshot as soon as you closed your eyes, but no one had fallen to the ground. Opening them, you saw a bullet hole in the wall, and Chris’ cut cheek from where Jake had deliberately missed. Sherry exhales in relief.  
  
“There are more important things at stake than you and me.” Jake says lowly.  
  


* * *

  
You had no idea what the hell that creature was, and it looked half-squid and half-human. As long as Jake and Sherry were safe, you didn’t care if you got out or not.  
  
“That thing was ugly as shit,” you admit.  
  
“That sounds like something Snowy would say.” Piers comments.  
  
Upon entering the next room, you noticed the water flooding the floor.  
  
As the floor attempted to close in, a translucent tentacle hand stopped the doors from closing, and now the squid-creature was back again to try and finish the job.  
  
“Shit—“ you grumbled.  
  
“He’s back, get ready!” Chris shouted.  
  
The creature seemed like it would be as tall as a two-story building if it could stand. And it attempted to swat at you without having to reach much.  
  
Bullets didn’t seem to disturb it, but it did bleed – and if it bled you could kill it.  
  
“This place is falling apart; let’s kill this asshole before we drown!” Piers commented.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the creature finally went down after Chris shot it square in the face.  
  
Before you could catch your breath, the glass of the dome shattered, flooding the entire room in minutes. The sheer force of the water nearly knocked you out, and your body seemed to be floating for a moment. Until a firm pair of hands grabbed your shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

_“[Name]! [Name], wake up!”_  
  
Someone lightly slapped your cheek, attempting to wake you up.  
  
“Now’s not the time to nap on us now,” Chris spoke.  
  
You groggily sit up with Chris’ help, knowing you had to keep up with them. It was like exploring a maze, but you knew there had to be an escape pod somewhere. The water looked eerie, and something in your gut told you the creature wasn’t dead yet.  
  
Something slams into the tunnels, nearly knocking you to your feet. The BOW was back, and this time it appeared more pissed off than usual. It was trying to get inside, and you now found yourself climbing up what once was the floor grates.  
  
“Hurry up, [Name]! Grab my hand!” Chris calls out to you. You oblige, reaching for him to pull you up.  
  
The doors at the end of the hall were closing now, and it would take a dead spring to reach them. The three of you did, and you managed to slide on your stomach under the doors while they continued closing – the floors now slicked with seawater.  
  
However, the creature managed to get itself stuck between the door and floor. Before you could turn around, a newer howl pierced through the air, and something slammed into the large BOW; pushing both creatures into the large room with your captain and his second in command.  
  
Picking yourself and your gun up, you turn to see two BOWs, though the new one was smaller than the squid-like one. To your shock, the smaller BOW had gotten the upper hand by slamming the bigger one into jagged, exposed debris from the containers inside the chamber; very much incapacitating it.  
  
“[Name], get back!” Piers shouted, aiming his machine-pistol at both BOWs.  
  
You understood, taking a few steps back while still having your eyes glued on both creatures. The smaller one looked just like a velociraptor, though its head resembled something like a crocodile; containing sharp, serrated teeth and powerful jaws that could have possibly crushed steel. It had thick scales, but from what you could see, its right side was exposed, showing a fleshy-pink area.  
  
Watching in horror, the beast had its jaws wrapped around the squid’s human-looking head; forcefully ripping it clean off and tossing it to the side. There was no time for it to regenerate before the reptilian BOW started ripping out its insides. The creature mostly stood on all fours, and you honestly had no idea why it killed the other one. Maybe for dominance.  
  
After a moment it seemed to calm itself, and look your way. Your heart just about stopped and sauntered toward you in a few steps. You got a closer look at its eyes: which were a lime green and very strange on its grey-green body.  
  
For a second, you thought the creature recognized you. Your thoughts quickly went back to Snowy. You couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t have been her. Yet, it was staring at you like it _knew_ you.  
  
“Snowy..” you whispered, though both men heard you.  
  
“No way, that’s not – is it??” Piers questions.  
  
“What?” Chris says. “You don’t think … these things retain some part of their memory before they turned?”  
  
“Well,” you begin, seeing that BOW-Snowy was now staring at Piers. “I guess she must have retained some of her hormones too, ‘cos she definitely remembers who _you_ are, Piers.” you manage to joke.  
  
“That’s not funny..” Piers snaps at you.  
  
A firm hand grabs you, seeming to yank you back in slow motion as BOW-Snowy moves toward you, jaws agape. You felt the wind brush past you as her jaws snap shut just inches away from your face. You land hard on top of Chris, just sliding out of reach from her jagged claws.  
  
Piers has no choice but to open fire, spraying the thick scales fairly well. He ducks out of the way of her attack, shooting the pink flesh on her right side. Snowy obviously felt that, taking a step back before her ribcage seemed to be flexible enough to cover the wound with resilient bones. Piers was shocked, but still ready for a fight.  
  
He covers his ears as she roars, and it was the most deafening sound you’ve ever heard. “Damn it Snow, I’m so sorry!” you growled, getting back up to your feet to attack what was once your friend.  
  
She could take copious amounts of damage, but often left her weak point open during heavy attacks. Even when they did shoot her there; there were no signs of her stopping. Something in your brain clicked, and you reached around your vest for a spare grenade you always kept.  
  
“[Name], what is it?!” Chris asks, barely ducking out of the way of Snowy’s spiked tail.  
  
“If you guys can keep her down, I’ll shove this grenade inside that weak spot. It should do the trick!” you respond.  
  
“We only get one shot, if we miss it she’ll tear us to shreds,” Piers comments.  
  
Leave it to Captain Redfield to get in a lucky shot, now he and Piers had to use brute strength to keep Snowy down, and pry the ribcage away from the wound. You got in close, shoving the grenade into the open wound, which felt like sticky slime, but smelled like seawater.  
  
“It’s in! Take cover!” you shouted.  
  
Both men got clear, and you just about got a face full of mushy insides as Snowy’s torso exploded, sending both ends sliding across the floor. She didn’t moved at all, and you guessed the fight was finally over.  
  
 _‘Decompression complete.’_  
  
You were nearly startled by the computer, not realizing Chris had started the sequence during the fight. As you turned to follow them out, something latched onto your vest, lifting you up.  
  
“Shit, shit, oh shit!” you yelped.  
  
Chris and Piers quickly turn around upon hearing you, seeing that Snowy’s upper half had survived the blast, and now had ahold of you, swinging you around with ease as it tried to jerk you into its mouth.  
  
“Hang on, we got you!” Piers reassured you.  
  
Chris fired his last full rifle magazine into Snowy’s neck, causing her to swing you around wildly before her jaws slackened, sending you flying through the air and smashing into the wall. As you came down, your arm landed on top of a jagged edge of metal, piercing through your skin as you screamed in agony. Snowy’s head and neck slumped to the floor, finally dying after Chris’ shots.  
  
“[Name]!” Chris yelled, tossing his empty weapon to the floor before running over.  
  
“Wait, don’t move her yet. She may have severed an artery,” Piers warns.  
  
“I don’t care; we have to get out of here. All of us,” Chris vows.  
  
“I can try to move her off it, but we have to keep her from bleeding out all the way. It’s dangerous Captain, she’ll _die_ if I screw this up.”  
  
“Just do it, now!” Chris orders.  
  
“[Name]? It’s your choice,” Piers says to you.  
  
You nod painfully. “Just do it, please.”  
  
Nivans silently counts to three before lifting you off of the jagged metal with Chris’ help. It hurt so much, and you avoided looking at your arm, which felt more and more like a brick each passing moment. ‘There’s so much blood,’ you heard Piers mutter.  
  
Your vision goes from fuzzy to clear as both men carry you through the hatch to the escape pods, Piers’ makeshift tourniquet does anything but stop the bleeding, but you swore an oath to those men that you wouldn’t die under the ocean.  
  
The sound of a door closing could be heard, and someone was holding your right hand.  
  
“Just hang on [Name], we’ll get you help soon. Just … hang on, please,” Chris says lowly.  
  
You attempted to smile, but could barely manage to blink from blood loss. Chris gently squeezes your hand, letting you know he wouldn’t leave you.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun shone through the room you were seated in front of a desk in.  
  
It was a quaint little hospital room with a desk to tend to paperwork at. It even had a nice view of the BSAA base.  
  
You had very much survived the ordeal, and would gain a nice scar under your arm.  
  
However, even if it was your second week at the hospital, you were still in need a couple more blood transfusions. While you could still walk on your own a bit, you were in no shape to go home, yet alone go back to duty yet.  
  
The last few days had been filling out paperwork, and telling about what happened to your comrade Snowy – which would remain top secret by BSAA officials.  
  
Looking at your bandaged right arm, it still hurt now and then, but would quickly lose feeling due to damaged nerves the doctor said would eventually heal, and you would be feeling again in no time.  
  
You hadn’t seen Captain Redfield in a while, and Piers visited now and then. You had heard Chris stopped by every day while you were still confined to bed, though his visits dwindled into nothing once he heard you would pull through.  
  
Piers always seemed busy, even though you forgot to ask why during his numerous visits.  
  
But today seemed different, and you heard a knock at the door. “It’s open, come on in,” you say.  
  
“[Name], I’m surprised you’re sitting there working on papers. How’s that arm?”  
  
You smile to yourself, recognizing Chris’ gruff voice.  
  
“Well, it’s just a little bit of writing. I can at least do that before I hold a gun again. What about yourself? Do you still plan on turning in your gun?”  
  
He was quiet, having picked another topic.  
  
“I heard Piers found a new recruit. She’s just as young as Snowy, but not as sweet. She’ll do though, I think they’re getting along alright,” Chris says.  
  
“What’s her name?” you asks.  
  
“I’m not sure, I think she goes by Lassie..”  
  
“Oh great,” you laugh, “ _More_ dogs..”  
  
Setting the pen down, you slowly get to your feet, turning to make your way over. You take a couple of steps toward Chris, nearly falling, but he catches you with ease and picks you up.  
  
“Easy there, you’re still not one hundred percent,” he says, walking toward the hospital bed to set you down gently.  
  
You were quiet, pondering your next words.  
  
“Look, I just wanted to say I’ve admired you a lot these past months. As a captain, and also a friend.”  
  
Chris nods.  
  
“I wouldn’t be alive without you and Piers too, but mostly you. I just wanted to say … thank you.” you say.  
  
He smiles, and it was probably the most genuine one you’ve seen. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard anyone speak to me like that. Maybe we could go out for coffee sometime, but until then, you get some rest. Okay, [Name]?”  
  
You nod, and he gently kisses your forehead before getting up from the bed.  
  
“Where will you go?” you ask.  
  
Chris chuckles, “I think I’ve got one more mission in me.”  
  
With that, he turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Once again, he’s off to duty, and you wouldn’t be going with him, Piers, and the new girl. But, you would be back on the field soon enough.


End file.
